The Governess and The Serpent
by TrigunTri
Summary: Dawn Phoenix is an average 23 year old witch, trying to find a job and living with her friends. What happens when she gets a job to teach Snape's daughter? Who is her mother and why Snape hates talking about her? Will Dawn stay in the shadows or find out?
1. The Dark Stranger

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K Rowling's characters what-so-ever! I own the characters that you don't recognize.

-------------------------

**'Five Years without He-Must-Not-Be-Named**

_Next week marks the fifth anniversary of the Final Battle between the Death-Eaters and The Order of the Phoenix. Many died on side, some old and some young. It was a long and tiring ordeal for some, it seemed never ending and. But, in the end, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, finally defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Voldemort) with the great sword of Godric Gryffindor that was pasted down to Harry Potter from the late Albus Dumbledore. Everyone was silent when the body of Voldemort turned into ashes and was later buried on sacred grounds to prevent the former Lord from rising ever again. But, of course Harry Potter was severely stricken when he delivered the final blow. Luckily, with his the help of his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, he was alive, although badly injured. Barely an inch from death; he was quickly hospitalized for a few short months before being released. After a year, he and Ginny Weasley were engaged and wedded the next spring. The duo of friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, got married soon after. _

_Hogwarts still stands, even after the destruction of most parts of the school during the Final Battle. On the grounds lie the fallen heroes of the war, including Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black (who was found innocent during the time of the war), Rubeus Hagrid, Arthur Weasley, Filius Flitwick, and Dean Thomas. They rest in a quiet cemetery near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Will this peace we have last only until a new Dark Lord rises? Only time will tell. And readers, The Quibbler will be there to report it._

_-Luna Lovegood, _

_The Quibbler_

-----

Dawn Phoenix sighed as she threw the folded The Quibbler onto the table, making her roommates jump in surprise as how her action made their bowls of cereal shake a bit. She took out her ruby colored elastic band out and pulled her golden hair back into a ponytail, leaving a few strands resting her shoulders. Her best friend Marcy McGuire was the first one to speak.

"Um...Dawnie, are you ok?"

"Just peachy," She replied with sarcasm, "Kind of just pissed off that all the news today is nothing but how Harry Potter saved the world and blah blah blah!"

"Easy there girl, "Her other roommate, Alisa Stepherson, said while patting her bare shoulder.

"I guess you just wanted to hear something...more to your level? Like...a job?" asked Marcy, smirking

"Shut up, Marcy. I hate it that you guys are paying my share of the rent, while I'm stuck here doing nothing." said Dawn

"Hey, some people would jump at the chance, not paying for stuff and living like royalty!" exclaimed Marcy

"Honey, stop it," said Alisa to her friend as she noticed Dawn's glare at her," I don't want to heal a bruise...again."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine! Sorry, Dawn."

"Whatever. Look, I'm going to take a shower and go out for a bit." Dawn sighed as she got out of her seat and walked up the steps to the upper level.

Dawn locked the bathroom door behind her she turned on the taps in the shower and let it get to just the temperature she wanted. As she waited she pulled out The Daily Prophet and turned towards the 'Help Wanted' section and scanned over it. She marked the places she checked out with circle and had a red X over all of them, which meant she'd failed. None of them seem like the job she was looking for.

Her dream job was something you couldn't really find in this kind of newspaper. Her dream was unique and exciting, but it was too embarrassing to tell everyone except Marcy, who been with her through Salem's School of Witches. She had grown up in an orphanage in America for her first ten years, and in poor condition. Dawn was dropped at the orphanage when she was just one year old, her parents unknown. She was surprised when she got a letter to attend Salem's School of Witch's in America, so one of her parents or both were magical. She met Marcy and hit it off right from the start. A year later, they meet Alisa who was a year younger then them but grew being taller then the two and was more mature and very motherly.

After they left school, they spent a few years in a wizard college in London, just getting further education to get good jobs in the future. Dawn was smarter than the other two, she got the second highest grades in school but every job she thought was good was not something was wanted. Always in robes, talking high and mighty, and acting so...immature. Marcy had gotten a job at a fashion store, designing clothes for both sexes. And Alisa...well...she got a job as a cook. Not that much but the pay was good. Dawn lacked talent in making clothes and cooking grand dishes was not her forte. She could get by for patching up clothing and making...toast.

After the two of them settled with a job, they rented out a flat near Diagon Alley but closer to the muggle side. For the past few months, Alisa and Marcy had been taking care of her, paying the rent, fixing her food, and other kind things that they can think of. It was weird that they treated her as a little sister when she was a bit older than them. Something was up, but Dawn really didn't have the time of day nowadays.

Dawn sighed and got undressed and walked under the shower head and let the nearly hot water wash over her. After her shower was done, she dried off with a quick spell and styled her hair into two small braids at the top that merged into one in the middle. She got dressed in purple tank top with decorated buttons going down the middle, black tennis shoes, and tight fitting pair of light blue jeans. She put away her dirty laundry and hurried downstairs where she saw her two friends had already left. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the door and headed towards Flourish and Blotts for her weekly visit.

--------------

The small sound of the bell ringing as Dawn opened the door to Flourish and Blotts. There were few people in the store in this time of day, most people off to work or at school. She smiled as she saw the book owner, Mr. Quill, signaling her over to his counter.

"Good morning, Miss Phoenix. How are you today?" he asked

"Oh, the usual, trying to find a job and what not," she said with a sigh

"You know you can always work here with me. The pay is not great, but you can read all the books you want." Mr. Quill stated, grinning

"Sorry, but it's not what I really want. I want a job that lets me explore the world; learn different things and people, just something exciting. Something new at every corner! But something not dangerous that can get me killed. I just want a job that lets me care for something, to raise it, make sure it's healthy, and nurture it. Something like that." she finished with a big grin

Mr. Quill sighed and hit Dawn on the tip of her nose with his black eagle feather, "It seems like you need to have a family."

"Yeah...but I'm hardly even twenty-five yet! I got a life to finish up before I settle down and raise a family!" she exclaimed," So, what new books have you got this week?" she added, changing the subject.

"Well...we've got...'An Apprentice's Catalogue of Transformation', 'Dark Arts for the Illusionist', 'Classic Magic', and 'The Bodily Humors of The Dragon'." he listed off the top of his head.

"Wow, I've got a lot to look at today. Thank you, Mr. Quill." Dawn said, smiling before heading to the shelves of books.

"Oh! Try to buy something at least something, today! This isn't a library, you know!" he called after her walking form.

-------

Around an hour after of browsing, Dawn was in the Potion's section of the store. A pile of books sat at her feet as she trailed the spines of the books with her finger, mouthing out the titles of the books to herself. After saving up her little pocket money she had, she could afford to buy more than two books today, instead of just buying one cheap or used book; she could get more interesting books. She was looking for a book about how to use potions to get the perfect taste for a dish (a gift for Alisa).

Dawn's eyes brighten as she saw what she was looking for but frowned when it was a few shelves above her height. She summoned the ladder on wheels and got it to the right area. She climbed the ladder and stopped in the middle when she felt it wobble a bit but put it in the back of her mind, and continue to climb. When she reached the top, she sighed in relief when she spotted the book. She brought the book out and flipped it open to a random page. The ladder wobbled again but stronger when she leaned out of the ladder to look at the book. She tried to grab onto the ladder but failed when her feet slipped from under her. It was slow motion when she fell to the ground. She saw the top of the ceiling, and her book falling in front of her. Instead of falling to the ground, she made contact with a hard chest and felt arms holding onto her.

"You should really watch where you're going," drawled a voice above her.

She looked up to meet a pale face of a man around forty years of age. Long black hair framed his face as he looked back at her. She noticed his long nose, his almost black eyes, and what looked to be a frown. The man pushed her off of him so she that was standing. He was a head taller than her; he seemed to tower over her. Dawn felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"Uh...thanks for catching me," she said quickly

He rolled his eyes as he picked up her fallen book and looked at the spine for the title. "Tales of the Perfect Taste," he read out loud, bored.

"It's for a friend," Dawn replied as she snatched the book back and held it against her chest, protectively.

"Humph, just be careful next time. Good day." he said

Dawn watched his back as the tall stranger walked out of the store. She noticed he was wearing all black with a hint of green to it. Somehow, that man, when he held her, made her stomach flutter a bit. Dawn pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as she bent down to pick up her remaining books and went to the counter to pay for her items.

-------

Dawn sighed as she arrive back home around five, just before the sun was setting. Be as it may, that man in the book store was still coming to her mind, no matter how much she tried to push it back, it kept reappearing. His smell, how his arms felt around her, his beautiful but deadly looking eyes starring into hers, and voice! It had a warming yet a cold feeling to it. She shook her head as she set the big, purple bags on the counter in the kitchen. She began to sort out the food into the cabinets and fridge. She didn't notice someone walking in until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Dawn gave a small jumped and turned around to face her friend Marcy, leaning on the counter next to her.

"Heya, Dawnie, whatcha doing?" she asked

"Sorting out our foods, at least one of us does it," she replied coldly

"Why don't you use magic, love?"

"I grew up in a muggle orphanage, what do you expect? Waving my hand and everything is peachy! Well, Marcy, its not going to happen!" she yelled at her friend

"Wow...Are you ok, Dawn? You are pissed and I can tell. Even without you screaming in my ear, which hurts. Come on," Marcy said as she wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on Dawn's right shoulder, "Tell old Marcy, what is up with you lately? We have been telling each other everything on our minds since we were eleven. From boys, to school work and dreams, and all that lies between. Will you tell me or do you want me to tickle you?" she asked

Her hands traveled up and tickled Dawn lightly under her underarms. Dawn giggled and had to push Marcy off of her so she could breathe. She turned around to face her best friend and calmed herself down. She pushed another strand of hair away from her face before looking back at Marcy with a serious look on her face.

"Well...I'm just fed up with everything that's going on with me, not able to find a job that all really. All of them are too much work, not enough work, too dangerous or just plain simple. I never want to work in an office with other people, trying each year to get to the top but get shot down again and again, that's not me. I promised myself that I would never work like that, never, ever. I want excitement in my life, Mar!" Dawn yelled

"What you need is a boyfriend," replied her friend

"Well, I kind of met a guy today and he keeps coming up in my mind." she said, blushing a bit.

"Really? Tell me about him!" exclaimed Marcy

"He is tall, has black hair and eyes, a kind of a pale face, and older then me," she replied

"Tall, dark and handsome. Nice. So, how did you meet him?" asked Marcy

"Well, we fell into each other."

"I don't understand."

"Well, I was at Flourish and Blotts, you see, and I was trying to get a book up high. I used a ladder and later found it was wobbly as rubber and I accidentally slipped and fell down from it," this got Marcy interested and Dawn continued."He caught me before I fell to the ground. He told to 'watch myself' and 'be careful next time' and then...he left the shop." she finished with a sigh.

"What! And you didn't get his name! How could you?" asked Marcy, almost yelling.

"I was embarrassed from the fall; I couldn't just ask him name like that. It was way too embarrassing." said Dawn

"Fine," sighed Marcy, "next time you see him, ask him his name and for a date to really thank him. OK?"

"OK."

"Good, now I got something good to show you. Think of this of an early birthday gift or whatever. Just stay here." said Marcy in a threatening manner before rushing upstairs and to her room.

Dawn leaned back against the kitchen counter while waiting for her friend. In a few short minutes, she came back bouncing down the steps. She slid next to dawn and held out The Daily Prophet to her.

"What's this?" asked Dawn, grabbing the newspaper

"Turn to page three and look at the bottom, circled in purple." Marcy said with a smirk

Dawn raised an eyebrow at her before turning the page and looking for purple ink. Her eye's nearly popped out of their sockets at an advert placed in the newspaper.

"Marcy! How could you!"

----------

Authors notes: Sorry it had to end like that, but you got to wait till see what Miss Sneaky-Pants put in the paper. Gotta love cliffhangers. Please rate and message. Thanks all! )


	2. The Bet and the Interview

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K Rowling's characters what-so-ever! I own the characters that you don't recognize.

----------------------------

Dawn glared at her friend, her grip on the fragile newspaper was tightening. Her friend just had a big grin on her face, no matter how much Dawn glared.  
"Is this a type of a sick joke, McGuire? Its not funny at all!"she yelled  
"Chill, Dawnie, its no big whoop,"Marcy replied simply  
"No big whoop? No big whoop, Marcy?"Dawn repeated it again before shoving the newspaper in her face,"This isn't a big 'whoop', this is huge! How are dare yo do this without my permission! Think you can do this every time your bored? Its not funny!"she yelled

"I don't see the problem."she shrugged

"Oh, lets see what the problem is, shall we?"asked Dawn before taking the newspaper back.  
She cleared her throat before reading the newspaper."Looking for a person to take care of your small children while your away on business? Want some help in teaching them magic, writing, studying over the Christmas and summer break. Look no further then Dawn Phoenix. I'm skilled in teaching children, I'm great with kids, playful with them. I'm the best governess out there. Please, reply via Owl Mail to 2381 Merlin Avenue, Diagon Alley, London, England."she finished before turning to glare at Marcy.

"See the problem? You pretended to be me to get a job without telling me. I would have think about it before you advertised in, for Merlin's sake, The Daily Prophet!"

"Look, I'm sorry about this, "she apologized,"I'm really am but can you think about it?"

Dawn folded up the newspaper and gently placing it on the kitchen counter. She looked up at her friend and replied with her answer:  
"No."

She turn on the spot and ran towards her room, Marcy following up behind to try to catch her and reason with her. Dawn slammed the door in her and locked it with a spell. She leaned her whole body against the door for good measure as Marcy tried to talk to her through the door. Dawn smirked when she stopped talking, finally safe from harm's way. She jumped in the air when Marcy Apparate in a 'pop' right in front of her, looking crossed.  
"Can you just leave me alone?"she asked as she moved towards her bed  
"No, until you at least try to do the job,"Marcy said as Dawn fell down face forward on the bed and laid her whole head on the pillow.

"Remind me to put on anti-Apparate charms in my room next time,"was her answer

"Please, Dawnie,"she begged as she sat next to her,"Remember it was one of your dreams you told me."she smirked at this.  
Dawn lifted her head from the pillow to look at Marcy..  
"One; I was twelve when I told you that,"she listed them on the tips of her fingers," Second; It was because I read Jane Eyre a lot in the orphanage. And third; It's just a simple dream."she finished before facing forward to the pillow again.  
"Fine, lets make a bet, ok?"suggested Marcy, getting Dawn's attention.  
"What kind of bet?"she asked, titling her head to look up.  
"If you get a response for a job interview and you blow it, I will paint your room any color you want, make your cloths for a year, and never, ever put in a advertisement in a newspaper for you for as long as I live."she swore  
"And what if I do get it? What if I fall in love with the family and get the job?"Dawn ask, sitting up.  
"If you get it,"Marcy smirked."I get to dye your hair whatever color I want for one whole month."  
"What! You can't be serious! I'm not going to let you color my hair!"Dawn yelled  
"Fine then. I guess I can tell Alisa that you were the one to ruin her garden field in the back,"she smirked devilishly  
"But, it was an ancient! I was trying to save it from a swam of Flobberworms!"Dawn protested before she finally gave in."Fine, I do your little bet. But if I don't a response in a week, its over. OK?"  
"Deal,"Marcy putting her hand out,"partner."  
Dawn sighed and shook hands with each other to seal the deal.  
"It feels like I made a deal with the Devil himself."  
--------  
It was nearly a week already, still no replies from anyone asking for Dawn's services yet. It seem like Marcy was more disappointed then Dawn, herself. Deep in her heart, Dawn hoped the advertisement would work out in the end, it was better then stuck home alone for your whole life. But on the other hand, she could get out of Marcy making her hair look like a clown's. Dawn thought back to the ad itself. It was poorly written, maybe a grammar mistake here and there, and didn't tell anyone what Dawn was capable of. No wonder no one was replying.  
Today as the final day of deadline, it was a boring Saturday afternoon, nothing to do. Alisa was downstairs in the kitchen, working on lunch for the trio, hovering over big pots and pans. Spots of food on her white apron, her hair in a bun as she hummed a song to herself. Marcy was no where to be found. While, Dawn was lodging on their sofa, flipping through their muggle big screen TV. It was nothing but kiddie shows or news. She sighed as she turn off the TV completely. Both her and Alise jumped when the door slammed open and closed again. They saw Marcy jumping in joy, a envelope in her hands, with a big grin on her face. Before Dawn could ask, she flopped down on the couch next to her.  
"Why are you so happy?"she asked  
"Lookie, lookie,"Marcy replied, shoving the envelope at Dawn.  
Dawn saw the address on the front to her. She turned it over to see a big, red waxed 'R' on the flaps. She looked over to see both Marcy and Alisa standing over her with eager faces on.  
"Come on, open it already! I want to see what it says!"yelled Marcy in delight   
Dawn sighed and took a deep breath before tearing off the wax that sealed the envelope. She slowly took the parchment out and unfolded it, there were words written in green ink on it. She cleared her throat before reading it out loud:

"Dear Miss Phoenix. I recently found your advertising in The Daily Prophet just yesterday. It was small so it was hard to see it at first. I'm requesting your assistants at my home, a young girl of five,named Emily. I'm going to be brief and tell you if you accept my invitation for a interview, please reply ASAP and I will set up a appointment for us to meet. Thank you and good day. Mrs. Rosefield."Dawn finished  
"Wow, are you gonna do it?"asked Marcy  
"Well, I can try. It's just a interview after all. And if I get the job, it would be a good experience."she replied  
"I will get some hair dyes ready!"yelled Marcy before rushing off upstairs

"Hair dyes?"asked Alisa, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask, just don't ask."  
---------------------------  
Dawn was currently waiting for Mrs. Rosefield's reply after she rushed off to write her answer and borrowing Alisa's tawny owl. There were many questions going through her mind right now. 'Was this for real?', or 'Is Mrs. Roesfiled a muggle, half-born, or pureblood?', or 'How will the family be like? Nice or big, fat jerks?', or 'What do I have to do with the kid? What do I have to teach her? Muggle based studies, wizard studies, or both, or 'Where is this place?', and finally 'What in the world is Marcy going to change my hair color to?'. Dawn sighed as she laid on the bed, starring at the ceiling. Her bedroom window open for the owl to come in, the night's crisp air coming in. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the familiar hooting sounds of Frederick, Alisa's owl. She sat up just as Frederick flew in and landed next to her. A single envelope tied to his leg. Dawn smiled and untied the red ribbon and feed Frederick an Owl Treat as she took the letter. She ripped the familiar red seal and took out the letter. There was only one line on it. It read:

'The Leaky Cauldron, Sunday around 11 o'clock. Room 12. Mrs. Rosefield.'

Dawn was surprised how short it was. Maybe it really didn't need much for a reply. She got the impression that Mrs. Rosefield is a private person and does not give out much details or just plain quiet. Whatever it may be, Dawn had to get ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a interesting day for sure.  
----------  
It was around ten in the morning when Dawn awoke. She cursed as she found out her Weird Sister alarm was busted and didn't go off at eight, her normal wake up call. She quickly took a quickly shower, brush her teeth, accidentally drop her blow dryer on her foot, put on her light blue blouse and gray skirt, tried to put her already damp hair in a bun, and finally almost forgetting her wand. It was already 10:50, when she was done. She ran past Alisa and Marcy and didn't stop for a piece of toast and out of the door she went.  
She weave through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, it was extremely crowded even for a Sunday, for tomorrow was the celebration of the fifth anniversary of the Finale Battle end. There as electricity in the air, excited for tomorrow, people selling tee shirts, hats, and other merchants they had out. Dawn almost got knocked down one time and they didn't stop to apologized. She panted when she finally reached The Leaky Cauldron. Even in here, there was a big crowd. Dawn looked at her watch and it red 11:15, she was late! She walked towards the bar and saw Tom, the bartender cleaning a whiskey glass. He notice her and smiled at her, showing a few missing teeth and a few yellow ones.

"Top of the morning, Miss Phoenix! What can I do for you? Butterbeer? Firewhiskey? Tea? Pumpkin juice? Gillywater?"he suggested to her   
"Another time, Tom. I'm here to see someone. I'm looking for a Mrs. Rosefield in room 12."Dawn breathed  
"Mrs. Rosefield...Mrs. Rosefield...Oh! You mean Martha Rosefield? Yes, she just arrived. Room 12 is up the stairs, go down the hall, turn right, and go to the door on the left side, the third one."he said   
"Thanks! Have a good day!"she called before heading up the stairs.  
Dawn followed Tom's directions in a haste, she was late as it is. She finally got to room number 12, out of breath she might add. She quickly straighten her skirt and blouse before taking a deep and knocking on the door. A moment later "Enter" was heard. Dawn turn the handle and walked into the room. The room had a small bed to the side, mahogany dressers and book shelf, and a big fireplace. She spotted a woman sitting in a back winged chair near the fireplace, another chair was sitting across from her and a small table in the middle. She had gray colored hair in a high bun, a simple yet elegant green dress on her, she was medium build but looked to able to defend for herself. This must be Martha Rosefield. Once she spotted Dawn, she let out a small smile and nodded to acknowledge.  
"You must be Dawn Phoenix. Please sit and make yourself comfortable."she said kindly, waving to the chair

"Pleasure to meet you, so sorry that I was late. Alarm clock was broken."Dawn said as she sat down in front of her

"No worries,"

"Thank you for replying to my advertising, Mrs. Roseflied."

"Please, call me Martha, calling me missus makes me sound old,"Martha chuckled

"Then call me Dawn,"

"Well, Dawn, are you hungry? I can ask Tom to bring up some tea and cookies."she suggested

"No, that won't be necessary, I'm quite-"Dawn was silence when her stomach made a large growl, her cheeks redden out of embarrassment.

"Well, that problem is solved."Martha said, a smile on her face.  
After Tom brought up some a pot of tea, two cups, and a large dish of pastries up to the room, Martha got down to business.

"Dawn, I must ask what are your experience in being a governess?"she asked

"Well...truth to be honest, it wasn't my intention to create that ad, it was my friend. She thought that it would be good for me, she was wrong. I was upset at first but I quickly got over it and decided to do it."Dawn answer

"Ah. I hear your from America, correct?"Martha sipped on her tea.

"Yes. I went to Salem's School for Witches and came here to finish my education with my friends in the magic university. I was the second highest student in both schools."she said

"Are you good with children?"

"Yes, I was in a orphanage for the first eleven years of life, before I went to school. I took care of the younger ones when I was older. Not much of a cook, if your wondering."Dawn said softly

"No, no,"Mrs. Roesfiled laughed,"That wouldn't be necessary

"So about Emily, the child you mention in the letter, how is she? On the terms on her behavior I mean."

"Emily is a big sweetie pie. She cleans up after herself well, loves to play with her dolls, run around, and loves to read for sure. I swear that everyone loves her from the first moment."she smiled

"You must be very proud for being her mother then."Dawn said, smiling a bit.

"You think she is my daughter?"Dawn nodded,"Oh, heavens no! I'm too old to bring a child into this world, as much I would like to. But, I feel like Emily is my own pride and joy. I'm just the housekeeper at the Manor, nothing more."Martha sighed

"Then...who are her parents then?"Dawn asked

"Parent, you mean. She only has her father, her mother...well...don't know much about her. Her father is mostly away, going to countries to pick herbs and such."she said

"Who is he?"  
"Severus Snape."

------

Authors notes: Thanks for all your reviews!


	3. Journey to Snape Manor

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K Rowling's characters what-so-ever! I own the characters that you don't recognize. 

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, so happy to hear people like my story!

* * *

"Severus Snape!"

"Yes! Is there a problem with that?"

"Hell yeah! Do you know who he is?"

"I don't think it matters at all."

Dawn sighed as she stared down her two friends. It seemed Alisa was more on her side then Marcy. After coming home from her meeting with Mrs. Rosefield, Marcy and Alisa asked her question after question on how it went, what was going on, and so on and so forth. After spending less then a half an hour of explaining her meeting and answering all their questions, she finally told them who her employer, was if she agreed to the job of course.

"Severus Snape of all people!" exclaimed Marcy, yet again.

"What is your deal, Marcy? What is so wrong with him that makes you try to break my ear drums?" asked Dawn

"Severus Snape is the worst kind of guy there is! He is cold, with greasy hair, he's a big bat of the dungeons, an idiot if you ask me." replied Marcy.

"Marcy, where did you get this information from?" asked Alisa

"From my boss, Lavender Brown, of course. She told me how horrible he was to the students, expect the Slytherins, a former Death-Eater, a jackass, and a vampire wanna be." she said.

"Since when do we listen to her? Wasn't she the one who told me that Steven Crane liked Dawn, when he really liked...guys?" asked Alisa, almost whispering the last part.

"Whatever, let's not make a big deal about it, ok? I haven't even accepted the job yet, so what's the problem? I'm going to go up there and see if the job is the one I want. And you," Dawn pointed at Marcy, "were the one who wanted me to do this. Put my ad in the paper and making that damn bet with the hair dyes! It's my decision, not yours!" she yelled before storming off to her room.

"What is the deal with the hair dyes?" she heard Alisa ask Marcy.

"Well...you see..."Marcy began to explain.

Dawn locked her door and flopped herself on the bed, face first. What was the deal with this Severus Snape fellow? She knew she read something about him, but couldn't recall where and what it was about. Marcy was making a big fuss about it, yelling and complaining, just stuff Marcy does, nothing new. And when did she listen to Lavender Brown in the first place? She was just a big gossip spreader. Dawn was a former sucker to her tricks when she found out that Steven Crane liked her, but got her heart broken when she found he didn't.

Mrs. Rosefield invited Dawn to Snape Manor for a couple of days. She found out that Snape Manor was near a small village named Lowood in Scotland. Lowood was one of the few towns in Britain that held both wizards and muggles alike. Dawn was going up there to see if she liked the place and see if the job was really right for her. Martha explained the details to Dawn; that she would be living there as she taught Emily, until she was ready to go to Hogwarts. All she had to do was teach Emily basic studies, both muggle and wizard alike. A carriage would arrive on Tuesday to take her up to Lowood and then stay at the local inn to stay the night and then go up to the Manor the next morning. Easy as that. And if Dawn liked the place and took the job, she would move in straight way. It seemed simple, right? Only the Fates would know.

---------

Monday itself seem to pass faster then it should. Everyone was allowed to take the day off for the celebration of the anniversary of the end of the Finale Battle. But, as her friends went out, Dawn was stuck at home, getting ready for her trip the next day. Marcy finally gave in and told Dawn that she could go, and so she was not stopping her. She had a feeling that Marcy really wanted to dye her hair. That gave her shivers just thinking of what awful color she would pick.

The following day, was a slow day. Marcy was at the kitchen counter, holding an ice pack to her head and nursing home made soup Alisa had given. She was out drinking and got home drunk, carried in by Alisa, around three in the morning. Alisa was giving her hang-over potion every hour, trying to stop her from complaining all the time. It was a fact that if you put a bottle of Firewhiskey in front of Marcy, you get a drunken loon even after the first bottle. It was good thing that Marcy wasn't a drinker who told would spill out secrets. She one who would probably spend the next day throwing up.

Dawn was eagerly waiting for the carriage to arrive. Mrs. Rosefield said it would arrive around two or three; it was five to two already. She was pacing back forth, her bags at the door, wringing her hands, nervously.

"Will you stop pacing, woman? You're making feel sick just by watching you." complained Marcy from the kitchen table

"I can't help it! I'm excited and nervous!" Dawn yelled.

"Just sit down and wait, damn it!" her friend yelled.

"Easy there, girl, nothing to get worked up about. Our little Dawnie is doing just what anyone would do." said Alisa, rubbing Marcy's back, in a motherly fashion.

"Feh,"

"Oh, hush you," she hit her friend softly.

After a hour of waiting and pacing(for Dawn), a knock was heard. Alisa answered it and she talked briefly to the person at the other end.

"Dawn!" she yelled, "The carriage is here!"

"Finally!" she mumbled before walking up to the door

There stood a young man with long brown hair tied in the back, diamond blue eyes, and high cheek bones. He wore dark navy cloths, with a hint of black to it. He was truly handsome; he could be a model for sure.

"Good day, madam. I'm Edward Rosefield, your driver to Snape Manor. You just be Miss Phoenix, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes, but you can call her Dawn if you like." Alisa answer for her, smirking at Dawn.

"May I help you with your bags?" Edward asked.

"Yes, that would be nice." Dawn replied.

Edward smiled brightly at Dawn before taking one of the bigger suitcases and Dawn grabbed the other smaller one. There was black carriage packed outside the house with two black horses in the front. Edward lifted the suitcases on top and fastened them tight. He opened the door for Dawn and helped her in and shut the door. He climbed on the carriage to the driver seat and took hold of the reins. Dawn waved at Alisa from the window as the carriage took off.

"How long until we get there, Edward?" Dawn asked.

"About eight hours or so. We will lodge at the inn for the night, don't really want to fall off from a lack of sleep, Miss." he answered.

Dawn nodded and made herself comfortable in the plush green cushions. It was going to be a long ride.

--------------------------------------------

Dawn couldn't fall asleep during the ride, no matter how hard she tried. It wasn't for the fact that the road was bumpy or that the seats were uncomfortable, it was Edward Rosefield's doing. He kept on trying to make small talk, asking her stuff that came to his mind. From the talk, she learned that Edward was the son of Martha Rosefield (anyone could have guessed that!), his favorite color was blue, his favorite Quidditch team was Montrose Magpies, and so on and so forth.

It was around midnight or so, Dawn was on the edge of just collapsing in the lack of sleep. When she could finally find rest, the carriage stopped suddenly, making her fall down on the floor of the carriage.

"Are you ok, Miss?" asked Edward from the open doorway.

"Just peachy, just a bit clumsy today." she replied, picking herself up off the floor.

"Well, we are at 'The Mystic Wand' we are going have to stay the night it seems." he said, added with a sigh.

Dawn nodded and got out of the carriage and let her eyes adjust to the dark. They were parked in front of a huge tavern, the sign had a dragon with a wand in it's mouth with 'The Mystic Wand' underneath. After Edward brought down the luggage, they walked inside. It was an old fashion tavern with a large fireplace in the back, a bar, tables and chairs here and there, and portraits hanging on the walls. There were only two or three people (besides the bartender) in there, mostly flat out drunk and sleeping on the tables or nursing a bottle of whiskey at the bar. It seemed that when they came in, they caught the attention of the bartender. He was short little man with gray hair with wrinkles on his face. He smiled and walked around the bar and headed towards them.

"Good evening or should I say morning, Mister Rosefield. What brings you by this late?" he asked.

"We need a room for the night, Mr. Castle," Edward said.

"Oh!" the bartender eye's brightened before grinning at them, "Love birds, I see. We have a lovely suite upstairs-"

"No, no," interrupted Edward, "I'm just taking Dawn here to Snape Manor. She is taking the job of governess for Miss Snape."

"Well, welcome to Lowood, Miss..."

"Phoenix, Dawn Phoenix." Dawn finished for him, smiling.

Mr. Castle's eyes nearly popped out his sockets before looking Dawn up and down.

"No...it can't be..."he whispered

"Excuse me?" Dawn asked

"Never mind me, Miss Phoenix. I will go get you two a room, let me carry up your bags." Mr. Castle suggested

"No, no, let me." Edwaed insisted.

"You are a guest here." he replied.

He took out his wand and waved it and the bags were lifted in the air. Edward and Dawn both followed Mr. Castle upstairs. He assigned them rooms across from each other before heading back downstairs.

As Dawn got dress for bed, she couldn't help but wonder what made Mr. Castle act like that when she said her name. Was something wrong with it? It was an okay name, at least for her. Maybe Phoenix was a common last name in the wizarding world, but she never crossed anyone with that name. She was too tired to think about it, all just silly nonsense really. She yawned and got into the bed and snuggled underneath the quilt and fell asleep instantly.

-------

The next morning, Dawn awoke to a sound of a rooster outside. She was having a strange dream last night about being chased down by an army of giant snakes and woke up just as one jumped at her to bite her. Dawn quickly changed and cleaned herself up. She took her bags and walked downstairs and into the bar area. It was early morning, she hoped they served breakfast, she was starving! She put the bags next to her as she sat down at a table. Five minutes later, Edward came down the steps, hair tussled up. He saw Dawn and smiled before sitting across from her.

"Were you waiting long?" he asked

"No, not really. Is there any breakfast around here?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, let me get Mr. Castle to make us something. Be right back." Edward said before getting up again, he went to talk to Mr. Castle at the bar.

Dawn played with a piece of her hair as she waited. After a few minutes later, Edward came back with two plates full of eggs, bacon, toast, and a side of jelly. He set one in front of her and himself. Instantly two glasses of both orange juice and coffee appeared in front of them. They both began to dig in.

"So, how long until we get to Snape Manor?" asked Dawn a few minutes later

"Ahombutonefour." he said through a mouthful of food

"Excuses me?"

Edward swallowed his food and took a sip of coffee before speaking.

"About an hour. Master Snape really likes his privacy."

"When do you get to meet him, then?" she asked.

"Oh! He went on a two week trip to Africa to get some herbs for his potion making,"

"He makes potions?"

"Yeah, one of the best Potions Master in Britain! He helped me when I needed some healing potion after Daisy, one of our horese, kicked me in the gut one day. Talk about kicked in the stomach." he said with a shiver

Dawn giggled as she imaged Edward brought down by a horse.

"Think my pain is funny?" he asked, rudely

"No, no, just never mind! Just thinking." she said softly.

"Well," Edward said as he looked as his watch, "We should get going before mama yells at me again."

Dawn nodded and picked up her bags and they both walked out the tavern, after saying 'good-bye' to Mr. Castle. They loaded up the bags on the carriage and they took off. It seemed a bit quick as they rode to Snape Manor. They went on a plain dirt road with grass fields around them before they entered a huge forested area. Dawn smiled as she saw many animals running in the woods. In a few minutes, Edward pulled into a driveway and jumped off from the driver's seat and opened the door for Dawn. Dawn couldn't help but gasp as she saw the large house in front of her. In the front was a grand fountain with a statue of a woman carrying a vase with water coming out of it. There were many flowers in the front, she could see a shed to the side. But, the house itself was gorgeous! It must have had four or five floors to it, gray bricks made the house, many windows and a few balconies, and two towers off to the side.

"Welcome to Snape Manor, Miss Phoenix!" Edward said, confidently.

He smiled at her before grabbing the bags from the carriage as two workers came from the shed and took the horses and carriage to the back. Edward led Dawn through the tall double doors. Even the inside was gorgeous! In an enormous foyer a grand sweeping staircase sat in the middle of the room, statues gracing each side of it. Portraits of people hanging up on the walls. There were two hallways on either side of them, leading down corridors that seemed to last forever. Before Dawn could really take a good look at the place, she felt a tap on the shoulder and saw Edward there.

"We should head toward your room so you can get more settled in this place," he said.

"Alright," Dawn said, nodding.

Edward took hold of the bags and walked up the marble steps until they reached the landing. They turn right and walked down the hall way there before going up a flight of stairs again. Dawn didn't know how long it took to get up, but finally they reached the last level, that she could tell, where there were not many doors or portraits here. Lights hung against the rich green wallpaper, a few still portraits stood against the wall. They finally reached the last door at the end of the hall and Edward set out the bags at the door. He smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a silver key and unlocked the maple door and pushed it open.

Dawn gasped at the size of the room! It could fit half of her flat inside! There were carpeted floors, a grand fireplace, a couple of bookcases, and in the center was a king-sized four post bed that could fit five people. It had dark blue velvet hangings and sheets with white pillows to give it a brighter color to it.

"This is your room. If you need anything, just use some floo powder by the mantel and get the kitchen, the cooks will happily serve you. I'll leave you to get yourself unpacked. Good day, madam." Edward smiled as he did a small bow and turn to leave.

Dawn smiled and walked over to the bed and ran a hand against the rich, velvet sheets. It was soft to the touch and could easily fall asleep in a instant. She flopped backwards on the bed and looked at the ceiling with a happy grin on her face. She was beginning to like this place!

-----------------

Dawn was busy putting away her cloths when she heard her door being opened. She looked around and spotted a small figure peering into the room. She shut the drawer and walked over. The figure stepped back suddenly.

"Wait, I'm not going to hurt you," Dawn said as she reached the door.

She opened the door wider and looked down to see a small girl of five looking back at her with dark navy eyes that looked almost black along with braided black hair going down her back. Fear and confusion was written in her eyes. Dawn dropped down to her eye level and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Dawn, may I ask who you are?" she asked

The girl remained silent for a moment or two before speaking. "Em-Emily Snape. Why are you in my house, miss?" she asked with a soft voice.

"Oh, you're Emily. Well, Miss Snape, I'm your new governess, is that alright with you?" she asked.

"Are you going to be mean to me; like the others?" Emily asked as she gripped tighter on the door handle.

_Others...?_

"Uh..I...No, I promise I will not be mean and nasty to you." Dawn swore.

Emily let go of the handle and walked up to Dawn.

"May I...see your hand?"

"Certainly," Dawn held her right hand out, palm up.

Emily grabbed it and traced the lines of her hand for a few minutes before smiling and letting her hand go.

"Ok, I believe you. Pleasure to meet you, Dawn," she curtsied.

"The same to you, Miss Snape." Dawn bowed the best she could on her knees.

Emily grabbed her hand as she stood up from the floor.

"I would like to show you around my house, Emily Snape style!" she said, happily.

Dawn smiled and nodded as Emily pulled her outside and along the many hallways.

Yes, she was beginning to like this place.


	4. Decisions, decisions!

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K Rowling's characters what-so-ever! I own the characters that you don't recognize. 

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, so happy to hear people like my story!

* * *

For the next few days, Dawn and Emily spent their getting to knew each other a little bit better. They would spend the time in the garden, library, or just walking the halls. Just like Mrs. Rosefield said, Emily was a doll. Everyday, Dawn would receive letters from her friends back home, Emily would read over her shoulder, giggling at the things she found funny. It was Friday evening, and the sun was just about to set in the distance. Emily and Dawn were on the roof, looking over the estate. Dawn was sitting on the stone bench and Emily was looking at the sky above; her head resting near Dawn's leg.

"Miss Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Is this your last day here? I mean, before you make your decision to stay or not." Emily said.

"Yes, it is. The carriage arrives tomorrow morning to take me home. There, I will decide if I want to continue my life in England or come back and teach you." Dawn replied.

"Oh," Emily said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But, I promise, no matter what, I will come and see you and write to you if I don't accept the job." she promised.

"Good," she smiled, "I don't want a mean old teacher like last time. Daddy got really mad when he found out how she was teaching me. She kept saying I was a wicked child and have a good for nothing traitor for a father. I've never seen daddy so mad." Emily finished. "I do hope you become my teacher, you're very nice and pretty." she said, hugging Dawn's leg.

"Thank you sweetie; now," she stood up and took Emily's small hand in hers, "Let's go down for supper before Mrs. Rosefield gets angry with us."

Emily smile and nodded and they both headed downstairs for Dawn's going away dinner.

---------

The next morning, after having Emily hug her to the point she couldn't breathe Dawn waved to the people she meet while on her stay before heading off and getting into the carriage to return home. She arrived back at her home around eight in the evening. The lights were out and looked no one was home. Dawn sighed and took out her key and turned it slightly and pushed open the door. When she flicked on the light, she jumped when she heard a loud sound. She saw Marcy and Alisa in front of her, with party hats on, balloons everywhere along with confetti and glitter.

"WELCOME HOME, DAWNIE!" they both yelled in delight.

Dawn laughed, "I was really not expecting...this."

"Hey, we are happy your home, Dawn, we thought you'd left us for good." Marcy said as she hugged her friend.

"Yep, Marcy kept bugging me, wantin to know when you were coming back and such. Did you have a nice trip?" asked Alisa.

"Yeah, it was much quicker than last time. Don't know about you but I'm starved." Dawn said

"Goodie! We got cake! I made it myself." Marcy said before rushing over and bringing out a small cake with white frosting.

"Oh," Dawn said in agony, knowing how bad Marcy's cooking was, "I don't think I can stomach that, Mar. Bad bumpy roads. Just want some soda and crackers now." Marcy frowned but put the cake on the counter.

"Fine, at least tell us about the famous Snape Manor!" said Marcy as she dragged her friend to the couch, "Were there dungeons, vampires, ghosts, or any creepy stuff?" she asked.

"Marcy, stop listening to Miss Brown before it bites you in the ass," stated Alisa, following behind.

"Oh, hush you. Now," she pushed Dawn on the couch and sat next to her. "Start spilling."

--------------------

After a few hours of partying with the three of them, Dawn shuffled her way to her bedroom. She yawned as she made her way towards her bathroom, there she turn on the faucets and let the tub run its course. While she waited, she placed her pajamas on the sink, put some bubble soap in the water and let it turn from an ordinary bath into a bubbly one. She sat in nothing but her blue bath robe and skimmed through one of the magazines. After a few minutes, Dawn looked up from the magazine and saw that the tub was about full. She put the magazine back and unrobed herself before slipping into the bubbly, hot water. She sighed in relief when she felt instantly relaxed. After having a full night of her friends asking question upon question was tough on the mind and soul. They kept asking what she wanted, did she want to go and live there or stay home and keep looking for the dream job?

Dawn looked up at the ceiling, as she began to ponder. What did she really want? Did she want to stay with the Snapes and the Rosefields, and teach Emily? Or did she want to stay with her best friends in the world and live off of them, while wasting her life without a job? She gave her friends 'maybe' answers, she was still unsure herself. For Dawn, there were two roads in front of her, one leading to a chance at teaching and another to a life of staying with her friends and never doing anything for herself. One would change her life for good; that was for sure. had she already figured it out but refused to believe it?

She sunk into the bubbles until they reached her eyes. After a long rest in her comfortable bed, she would finally decide.

------------

"You're doing what!" yelled Marcy.

"I've made up my mind and I have decided to accept the offer to work at Snape Manor." said Dawn.

"I think that Dawn should go, it will be something to tell the grand kids." said Alisa.

"B-B-but..."stammered Marcy

"Don't make me hex you again, Mar." warned Alisa

Dawn sighed as she continued to pack up some of her items in boxes using magic. She was just finish telling her friends that she decided to work at Snape Manor and teach Emily. It seemed like Marcy was disappointed and Alisa was fine with it, Dawn needed to remember to give something nice to her younger friend for Christmas in a few months.

"And besides, I already owled Mrs. Rosefield and told her I accept the job and she was very glad for me to come. And I'm going to go floo at the tavern there instead of carriage, not really good weather today." said Dawn.

"Well, if you need anything, like owling the boxes to the Manor, we would we glad to help," said Alisa before nudging Marcy in the rib, "Right, Marcy?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"No need to," said Dawn before continuing, "Mrs. Rosefield is gonna send some house elves sometime today after I get there, so that's a warning for you Marcy if you try to read my diary again." she glared at her friend. Marcy mumbled something under her breath.

"Fine," she sighed, "But don't forget to write at least once a week and try to invite us over. Also wanted to go there, to see what it is like. And don't forget our little bet!" she added

"You guys make up weird bets, I swear!"

Dawn looked at her watched before quickly waved her wand and everything was packed, expect her suitcase.

"It's about time I go, or else I will miss the carriage!" she said

"Well, take care of yourself, girl." said Alisa as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Yep, and try not to go insane." joked Marcy, quickly forgiving her and hugging her also.

"Thanks you guys, "Dawn wiped away her tear before smiling, "I will see you soon!"

She quickly grabbed her bag and headed towards the fireplace. She spelled her suitcase to be as small as a marble and pocketed it. She grabbed an handful of floo powder and looked back at her friends waving and smiling good-bye. She took a deep breath before throwing in the powder and entering the fireplace.

"Mystic Wand!" she yelled before disappearing in a puff of green flames.

--------------------

Dawn tumbled out of the exiting fireplace and landed face forward, her soot covered body against the freshly polished floor. She groaned, this wasn't how she imaged to end up. She felt someone help her up and found herself facing Mr. Castle, grinning at her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Phoenix. You need to work on your landing a bit." he chuckled

"He he, thanks." she said as she took out her wand.

"Here, let me," Mr. Castle took out an old looking wand and pointed at Dawn, "Scourgify!" And in a instant, she was soot-free.

"Thank you, Mr. Castle." Dawn smiled

"Just go before the rain floods us all!" he instructed her.

She smiled before heading outside where a carriage was waiting for her. She saw Edward under a hat at the driver's seat and nodded at him before getting in. After she was seated, the carriage took off and towards Snape Manor.

---------------

"Dawn! You're back!" yelled Emily once she came in.

Dawn was taken back when Emily launched herself at her leg, hugging it tightly. She looked away from the small little child to Mrs. Rosefield talking to her son. Both of them were wet from the rain, it was pouring cats and dogs, so to speak. When Emily let go, the front of her cloths were wet as well.  
"Are you really going to be my new teacher?" asked Emily.

"Yes," she said, Emily smiled.

Mrs. Rosefield turned her attention to the young pair of witches after talking briefly to Edward. She shook her head when she saw the wet clothing on them.

"You two better clean up and get fresh cloths on this instant, you look like a pair of wet dogs." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." they both said in unison

They both walked up the flight of steps until they reached the third floor; they parted ways to go to their own rooms. Dawn unlocked her door, using the silver key from last time. She took out her small suitcase from her pocket and waved her wand and it was back to normal in an instant. She waved her wand again and the cloths instantly went to the dresser in the proper place. She took out her bath robe and headed towards the bathroom attached to the room. She undressed herself from the wet clothing, yawning as she made her way towards the small shower stall, too exhausted to use the bathtub near by. She turned the water on full blast, she got in and shrieked when cold water hit her body. She quickly turned it to hot, and sighed in relief. Dawn used the rose scented shampoo and conditioner on her hair and quickly washed the soap down the drain. She turned off the water and stepped out. She quickly put on her robe before the cold air could get her.

Dawn walked out and over to her dresser to look for something to wear. She stopped when she heard the door opening. Crap! She forgot her wand in the bathroom! There was no way to defend herself if a peeping Tom was outside. She let out a big breath that she'd held in when Emily walked in, wearing a small green dress with black trimmings.

"Dawn?" she called

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked

"Can I ask you something? A favour."

"What is it?"

"Can you braid my hair? Mrs. Rosefield is busy with dinner and I don't know how to do it myself." Emily said softly.

"Sure, just hoop on the bed and I will be there in a second." Dawn said.

She took a brush and some ribbons that would match Emily's dress from the vanity table. She sat down behind Emily and began to comb her hair to get it straight. She began to braid a little strand of hair.

"I'm so excited! I get you as a teacher and my father comes home from Africa! I do hope he brought me gifts!" Emily said a few minutes later.

Dawn stopped as her stomach fell. She wasn't expecting Mr. Snape to come home, without her knowledge anyway. She couldn't believe him to be the man Marcy kept talking about. The vicious Potion's Professor a rude, stuck up man. She felt butterflies in her stomach, not the good kind, just meeting him face to face. Her thoughts were cut off when Emily said something.

"Are you alright, Dawn?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she went back to the braid, "Your father is coming home, today?" she asked.

"Yep! When he heard you were excepting the job, he finished what he was doing and headed home as soon as he could. He said he wanted to meet my new teacher before he finds out you were mean and tortured me, he doesn't want to start looking for a teacher again, too much of a hassle!" Emily said.

When Dawn finished doing Emily's hair, she took a deep breath, taking all of this information in. She dismissed Emily so she could change. She went through all of her cloths, trying to find something that was casual and could set a first impression with Mr. Snape. In the end, she picked out a long black skirt and ruby red top. She charmed her hair in a high bun with a few strands escaping a bit. She took a deep breath as she looked over herself in the mirror. It was now or never. She calmed herself again and began to head downstairs towards the dinning hall to either meet her new boss or her worst nightmare.

* * *

Authore Notes: not much of a ending as I hope, but more stuff will happen in the next chapter, I hope. But, I promise a apprence of the lovely Severus! YAY!

And please review! )


	5. Dinner with the Serpent

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K Rowling's characters what-so-ever! I own the characters that you don't recognize. God, I do wish I own Snappe thoughsigh

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, so happy to hear people like my story! And a big thanks for my beta Becca!

Enjoy!

--------

When Dawn walked into the grand dinning hall, all she was saw was a long table with candles in a few places down the middle, a few places set, and a few baskets of fresh rolls and bread. Little Emily was sitting by herself near the end of the table, playing with the little forks and spoons. She looked up and waved Dawn over. Dawn went and sat across from her. There were no signs of Mr. Snape anywhere. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on one of the servants, who was busy dusting one of the vases.

"Excuse me," she called out to her

"Yes, Miss?" the servant ask, stopping what she was doing.

"Where is Mr. Snape?"

"Oh, Master Snape's carriage went down when one of the horses got scared when it heard thunder. I think he should be here any moment, Miss." she replied before returning to her work.

Dawn nodded and turn back to Emily who was still playing with the utensils, mouthing out wordless words, it seem she was playing with them like ordinary dolls. She smiled before placing her hands in her lap and waiting patiently.

It had been over thirty minutes and still no sign of Mr. Snape or Master Snape as the servants called him. Dawn was starting to get impatient; her foot tapping against the polish floors was the sign of her annoyance. Emily was looking like she was about to fall asleep on the table. The weather outside wasn't good for either of them, the sound of the rain splashing against the windows and the thunder and lighting in the distance were the only things keeping from Emily from falling asleep and Dawn keeping her patience. Whatever it was, the rain always kept her cool in situations, but it wasn't helping right now. Both of them jumped in their seats when the doors to the dinning room burst open and on cue, lighting flashed through the windows, giving it the eerier feeling. It was a tall figure covered in a black cloak with its hood up. Dawn's hand got ready to pull out her wand if needed. The figure walked in and began to take off its cloak. Whoever it was, it better have a good reason for coming here. A gloved hand reached up and took the hood from its head to reveal a man, probably in his forties with long black hair framing his pale face. To Dawn, he seemed somewhat familiar but couldn't place his face. He took off the rest of his cloak, after a servant took off with it, and was now dressed in a long black clothing. Emily, who seemed to be more awake then before, jumped out of her seat and ran up to the strange man and hugged him.

"Welcome back home, daddy," she said, smiling up at him.

"It's good to be back, Emily," he had a little smile on his face, it looked more to be a smirk then a smile.

"You must be Miss Phoenix, am I correct?" he asked, noticing her in the room.

"Yes, sir." she replied

He nodded and went to the head of the table, between Dawn and Emily. To Dawn, he seemed to be a nice fellow.

Take that, Marcy!

When dinner appeared on the table, everyone began to eat in silence. They were finishing up their last dish when Mr. Snape asked her something.

"Miss, Phoenix, might I see you in my private study after dinner. I need to discuss Emily's school plan." Mr. Snape said

She nodded slightly and return back to her food. He had already stood up from the table and walked out.

----------------

After dinner, Dawn had to ask some of the servants where the study was and found it on the first floor near the library. She took a deep breath before knocking slightly on the door. 'Come in' was heard behind the thick door. Dawn pushed the door open and walked in. The walls, carpet, and chairs were either green or black. She spotted Mr. Snape's dark frame near the lit fireplace, his back towards her.

"Sit down," he said, almost like a command.

She sat herself down in one of the winged chairs, facing the mahogany desk. After a few minutes of complete silence, expect the cracking of fire in the fireplace, did Mr. Snape turn around and sat in front of her at the desk.

"Tell me, Miss Phoenix, where did you go for school?" he asked, suddenly.

"Salem's School of Witchs." Dawn replied.

"How were your studies there?" Mr. Snape asked.

"Excellent, got the second highest grades there, sir."

"What got you into being a governess?" he asked.

"Well, you can say it's been a dream job of sorts. My friend got me into it," she said, not wanting to mention how Marcy did it.

Snape turned and fetched something behind the desk and brought it up and made a large slamming sound when it made contact. If Dawn wasn't in her seat, she would have fallen back at the sight of the large stack of books that looked to reach her waist.

"This is your lesson plan for this year, you much teach Emily these items and hopefully have her be done by the end of June," he said before taking a deep breath and started to speak again, "They included Muggle Studies, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, and Divination. For muggle classes, they included art, music, English, Math, History, and Science. My daughter should know all of this by the time she is eleven years of age." Snape finally finished.

Dawn nodded, agreeing before spotting he fail to mention two subjects. "Sir, what about Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dawn said.

Snape sighed, "I shall be teaching her Potions and I ask one of my friends to help her learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. You shall be meeting him by the end of the week, Miss Phoenix. You are required to teach Emily until she reaches the age of eleven, where she going to be enrolled in Hogwarts. The pay is 100 galleons per month." he said, sitting back in his chair.

They sat there in silence, Snape already busy with writing down something on a piece of paper. Dawn kept trying to remember where she seen this man before. Was it from a Christmas party? No, he didn't seem to fit in with Marcy's parties too well, not really his style. Unless he liked loud music, lots of eggnog and Christmas carols. She knew she have seen him recently, but where and when? His eyes, his hair, his pale skin, his figure, his tone of voice. It felt like a brick dropping into her stomach as her world came crashing down. No, it couldn't be really him? This had to be a big mistake! Maybe he had a brother or cousin that looked like him.

"What is it now, Miss Phoenix?" asked Snape, rudely , looking up from his desk.

"Oh, nothing sir, just...just thinking that's all." Dawn said, he must have heard her gasp during her train of thoughts.

After a few more moments of silence, Dawn started to speak again. "Sir, I know this isn't my place but..." she paused, he looked at her, waiting for her next move, "But what about Emily's mother? I know it's hard on a child to grow up without one parent or both. I do want to know what happen to her, if anything did happen, just in case-"she was cut off by Snape slamming his hands of on the desk.

"Her mother is dead, you hear me, dead! I don't want to discuss anything about her, not under my roof, or in front of the servants, and not Emily! Keep your silly thoughts to yourself!" he said, anger flashing in his eyes as he stood from his desk, towering over her.

She didn't know what came over her but Dawn stood from her chair and faced him even he was a lot taller then her.

"I will not keep these 'silly' thoughts to myself. I'm worried about Emily's well being in the future. I know that a child without a mother's love tend to turn not how they plan to be. Depressed and thinking that their mother left because of them, blaming themselves for something they didn't do in the first place. They either don't treat their own children well or become depressed and miserable and almost or do commit suicide." Dawn almost yelled.  
"Get out of my study this instant, Miss Phoenix!" he hissed at her.

"Gladly!" she said and taking the stack of books with her, not bothering how heavy they were.  
She opened the study door and began to walk out before turning back towards Snape.

"Have a good night's rest, Lord Snape." she spat out before storming out.

--------

Dawn stormed to her room, cursing under her breath while trying to hold up the stack of books in her arms. She couldn't believe that man! She thought he was a nice person but like Marcy said, he was a complete jack ass! The servants passing by where stunned by her behavior, some scared that she could kill them without a blink of an eye. She finally reached the sanctuary of her room and walked in and threw the books on the desk near by without a care in the world when it almost caved in. She stopped cursing when she noticed her personal items from her former house were in the room, set in the right places where they should be. That set her spirits up a little bit, making her room feel like home. She frowned, right now, she wished that Marcy and Alisa were here to comfort her and give her advice. She did the next best thing she could do, write to them.

After writing to her best friends, deciding she would send the letter tomorrow, when she was well rested and could think right. She got changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed and stared into space, thinking. Why did Snape have to blow up like that? She was just asking him a simple question that couldn't hurt anyone, although it did in the end. And why did she explode like that too? It wasn't a good way to set a first impression for her boss. She sighed.

Why did he, of all people, have to be her hero, her savior from the bookstore.

-----------

Snape stood in front of the fireplace, staring into space as a fresh glass of Fire Whiskey in his hand, taking sips from time to time. The only sound in the room was the cracking of the fire and the fading sounds of the rain and thunder from outside. His dark eyes filled with sadness, hate, and a slight form of guilt. Why did Dawn Phoenix have to bring up old memories that he'd rather keep hidden deep inside? Be as it may, she was fully qualified to be Emily's teacher, the governess, and Emily seemed to taken a shine to the older witch. She was different to people he known. Dawn was interesting but in no way of the seven hells could she take _her_ place. Snape took a deep drink from his glass, hoping to drink until all of the old memories had gone away once more.

-------

What surprised Dawn was that Snape didn't fire her after what happen after dinner that day. She went on to teach Emily for the week, all of the requirements she was told to meet were met. She planed Monday to have Charms, English, and Astronomy. Tuesdays with Muggle Studies, Herbology, and Potions with her father, Wednesdays were art, Divination, and History. Science, Transfiguration, and Potions again on Thursdays. And finally, Friday, the last day of the week, filled with the hardest subjects; Math, Potions, and Defense against the dark Arts. Thankfully, Dawn didn't have to teach the last two classes.

During the week, she rarely saw or spoke to Snape, maybe a little 'hello' and 'good day' now and then. She was too busy work with Emily for the first week of school was taking up most of her energy. Today was finally Friday, Dawn just finished Math with Emily and sent her to her father for Potions. Her energy was wiped out! She could barely stand straight. Dawn walked towards the living room and collapsed onto one of the couches and let the cushion mold with her body. Even by the first week by doing this, she couldn't even dare look at another text book again. It was hard to control Emily for the first couple days, she was an active child. Jumping from her seat, babbling on and on about stuff that had nothing to do with school or her assignments. Once, Dawn actually threatened to put her in time out and making her write a five page report in History. Emily quickly obeyed and got straight back to work. She sighed. This was the first week for both of them, soon, hopefully soon, they will get used to it and become a second nature for both of them. Dawn rubbed the back of her neck as tight muscles were forming there. She was too exhausted to hear anyone coming into the room. She felt gloved hand at the base of neck and began to rub the area around the tight muscles. She let out a moan of pleasure as very skilled hands rubbed her neck, letting go of all tension.

"Looks like someone just need to let out some stress," said a unfamiliar voice in her ear.

She quickly jumped up from the couch with new found to energy, wand drawn at the intruder. She stood facing...

-----

Authores notes: Haha! Sorry, but a cliffy just had to be there. I wonder who was giving Dawnie a free next rub? Who it friend or foe? You have to read the next chapter to find out. Please review! Thank you.


	6. Unwanted Affection

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K Rowling's characters what-so-ever! I own the characters that you don't recognize. God, I do wish I own Snappe thoughsigh

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, so happy to hear people like my story! And a big thanks for my beta Becca!

Enjoy!

----

Dawn stood facing a man, no older then her. He had long white hair that reached his shoulders, tied in the back, gray looking eyes, pale skin, and a smirk that could make Satan himself run for the hills. He wore black slacks, a dark green shirt, and a black robe on top. He smirked at Dawn, not threaten by the wand pointing at him.

"Now, now, no need to get all jumpy," he said, calmly.

"Who are you and give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you into last week?" Dawn asked.

"Miss Phoenix!" a booming voice behind her yelled.

Dawn turn around when her name was called and saw Snape glaring daggers at her, Emily was behind him, looking both worried and scared. He looked at the wand in her hand and stormed up to her.

"Put down that wand this instant!" he order, she had no choice but to follow.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry for my governess' actions, she does not know better," he said to Mr. Malfoy, like Dawn wasn't there.

"This," Mr. Malfoy looked at Dawn up and down, "Is the new governess? I thought she was another plaything of yours, Severus."

Even when Snape was annoyed at what he said, he kept his composure. Mr. Malfoy walked over from the couch and took Dawn's hand.

"I'm charmed to meet you, Miss Phoenix, I never would expect Severus to hire such a beauty like yourself. Let me properly introduce myself, I'm Draco Malfoy, at your service," he kissed her knuckles lightly, "my lady." he winked at the small hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Mr. Malfoy will be Emily's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Phoenix." said Snape.

"It will be a pleasure working with you, Miss Phoenix. May I call you Dawn instead?" Draco asked, she nodded her head.

Draco and Snape walked away, Draco following the older wizard with Emily close behind. Dawn rubbed her forehead, now she was starting to hate Fridays.

--------------

The weeks went by and soon it developed into October, the trees outside were starting to turn into different colors and soon would be bare in time for winter, in the next two months that is. The air was not too hot or too cold, just right. Even with the weather calm and good, Dawn wasn't feeling it. She was hating Fridays nowadays. Not because her student, Emily, was a pain sometimes in Math, it was Draco Malfoy that got to her. He would show up, right before Snape finished with Potions with Emily, and just sit in the living room until he was needed. Dawn never felt comfortable around the young wizard, he gave up a strange vibe and would always smirk at her, like he knew something she didn't. And sometimes, he would stay over at the Manor for the weekend, much to her discomfort, and go back to his home on Monday, until Friday.

It was a typical Saturday morning, no school work to be done, or having nothing to worry about, expect Draco staying over once again. Dawn was in the library, looking for something to take her mind off her worries. She was in a mood for something...Muggle...and little bit of romance and some good, old drama. Dawn's finger grazed the spines of the books as she read the names of the book. She finally picked out three books and straightened herself up. She turned around and almost jumped out of fright at the person now standing by the doorway, with a trade mark smirk on his face.

"Merlin," she had her hand against her chest, "Mr. Malfoy, you scared me there."

"Well, good morning to you, Dawn," he said, walking up to her.

"I didn't notice you coming in." she said, shifting the pile of books in her hands.

"Well...as the muggles say I'm slippery as a wolf." Draco said.

"It's 'slippery as a fox', Mr. Malfoy." Dawn corrected him.

"Please, as I said before, call me Draco." he said

"Fine, Draco. What brings you by Draco?" she asked

"I just got bored in this place so I seek some...company from a lovely lady such as yourself." Draco said, smiling at her.

"That's very sweet of you to say that, Draco," she said, smiling before turning serious again, "But, I'm busy."

"Oh? Reading?" he looked at the books.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, almost glaring at him.

"No, not a problem. I was hoping that I can join you. A girl as yourself shouldn't be by herself." Draco said

She sighed, "Fine, you may come with. I will be in the sun room and to make sure to don't just sit there and stare at me, here," she shoved a book at him, "You can read this."

"'Interview with a Vampire'?" he read out loud, confused.

"Yes, it's a muggle book about vampires, suspense, and danger! Hope you enjoy." she said, smiling a bit at the look on his face. She walked past him and headed out.

------------

Dawn was walking towards the first floor's sun room, a smirk on her face. The look on Malfoy's face was funny, it was confused and shocked. It seemed like he either picked up a book expecting a text book rather than a muggle one. She did hear something about him not liking muggles or muggle borns, until he switched sides to the Light. He was probably a coward at heart he acted it sometimes in the face of danger. She was musing in her thoughts that she failed to notice someone heading her way until she ran straight into a solid form. Hands were at her shoulders at once before she could fall down. She looked up the black eyes of Severus Snape.

"So sorry, Mr. Snape, I...I wasn't looking where I was going." she said, a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"he asked.

"I was only to go to the sun room to read and Mr. Malfoy was going to join me, sir." she said.

His face fell and had a serious look.

"Be careful around Mr. Malfoy, Miss Phoenix. He is trouble when he needs to be."Snape warned before walking past her.

Dawn stared blankly at his walking form. What could he mean by that?

-------

Severus was walking back to his study in a huff, his fists clutched at his sides. He slammed open his door and slammed it again and locked with a spell. He waved his wand and the fireplace was lit. He sat down in the chair near the fireplace. How could Draco keep doing this to Dawn? He began to think about his conversation with the young Malfoy just last night.  
----------

_Severus and Draco were sitting comfortably in Severus' private study. A glass of fine whiskey in their hand. It was a custom for the two of them to sit, talk, and have a drink or two on Friday nights ever since the end of the war. There was a silence between the two wizards, taking sips from the brandy glass. Finally, Draco started to speak._

_"Severus, what do you think about Dawn?" he asked suddenly._

_"Miss Phoenix? She is a fine teacher for Emily and she taken a shine towards her." he replied._

_"Yes. She is a beauty." Draco said, taking Severus by surprise._

_"What are you getting at, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked_

_"I'm thinking about asking her hand in marriage," he said, making Severus choke on the whiskey he chose to drink at that moment._

_"Excuse me!" he demanded, starring at the young wizard._

_"She is a very beautiful woman, Severus, smart too. I think she would make a fine wife." Draco said_

_"Mr. Malfoy, you hardly know her." Severus almost hissed at him, his fist clutching on the glass almost to the point of breaking it._

_"I've known her a long as you have, Severus. I need an heir to the Malfoy line before I die of old age," he said, taking another drink of whiskey._

_"Besides, after Pansy died I got to choose whoever I wish to marry and I choose Dawn." he continued._

_Severus remembered that Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy had been very close. They'd had an arranged marriage from the day they were both born. Sadly, towards the end of the war, Draco asked of her to join the Light side, saying it was the winning side. She refused and stayed by her father's side until the Final Battle. She was killed after the first hour, hit by one of the Death Eaters. For the first few years, Draco was in denial as he went through Aurora training. But, it seemed like Dawn had somehow lifted up his spirits a few notches, even though she just glared at him._

_"Mr. Malfoy, if you so much lay a hand on my governess in such a way she does not approve of, or even hurt her, I will be forced to fire you and kick you out of my house," he warned, "But if she agrees to be your wife, you have my full blessing." he finished._

_"Thank you, Severus." Draco smiled at his godfather_  
-----------

Severus pondered the behavior Miss Phoenix was showing earlier. She was smiling almost and told him she was reading with Draco. Could she already soften up to him? Would she marry Draco soon? He felt as though a stone dropped into his stomach at the mere thought of her marrying Malfoy. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and drowned it in a signal gulp. Only time would tell.

------

Dawn was in the Sun room, sitting at the window seat, a book laid in her lap. Sun shined through the trees and onto her, making her hair shine and sparkle. Plants were hanging just outside the window. Draco walked in and stopped at the sight of her there, too busy reading to notice him.

'Very beautiful indeed, almost like a goddess blessing me with her presence.' he thought before approaching her and sitting down next to her.

"Hello again, Miss Dawn." he greeted

"Oh," she looked up from the book, "hello." she said before returning to her book.

Draco knew this wasn't a good time to start a conversation with her again so he opened his book and began to read.

After a few short hours of silent reading, Draco huffed as he read the passage in the book. Dawn looked up at him and put her own book down.

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"Yes, why isn't there vampire hunters in this book? Surely they would kill both Louis and this Lestat person after all this murdering they did?" he asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, that is a muggle book, they don't follow the same rules as our world does. The writer is a muggle and does not know about our world and our Ministry of Magic." Dawn said, trying not to laugh at his stupidity.

Draco rolled his eyes and closed the book and sat closer to Dawn, she felt totally uncomfortable.

"Tell me, Dawn, why do you read these foolish muggle books?" he asked.

"I happen to like how well they are written and also I grew up with them at the orphanage." Dawn replied.

"Really," he moved closer to her, "please tell me more." Dawn was sure he had just purred.

"Well," she began to her tale, "I would actually read them after I was done doing my chores and I-" she stopped suddenly when she felt something on her thigh.

She looked down and saw Draco's pale hand creeping up her jean covered leg. She instantly stood up and glared daggers at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to restrain from touching me in that sort of way." she almost hissed out but keeping her composure.

He stood up, almost towering over her. He smirked at her despite receiving looks that could kill from the blonde haired woman in front of him.

"Oh, Dawnie, I thought you liked that kind of stuff. You are a hard thing to tame, it takes many woman just minutes before they fall for my Malfoy charm," he began to walk towards her, she moved back a step each step he took toward her, "But you are very hard to get and I very much like that in a woman." By now he had her against the wall.

He placed both of his hands near her head, trapping her there. Dawn felt her heart beat loudly, her confidence dying down by each second. Draco smirked at the fear in her eyes and moved his head towards hers. She gasped when she found his lips against hers. He was busy biting her bottom lip, trying to gain access. She tried to struggle but he was too strong for her. He moved one of his hands down her body and to her back and pushed it forward until both of their chest were touching. Dawn moved her hands up his chest, and pushed him off of her.

SLAP!

A red imprint of a hand now graced Draco's pale cheek. Dawn wiped her lips of his essence and glared at him. He looked stunned as he rubbed his sore cheek. She quickly wiped out her wand and pointed at him.

"If you dare as much to touch or kiss me again without my permission like that, I would make you wish you were never born." she hissed out.

When he tried to take a step forward, Dawn quickly waved her wand and he went soaring into the bookcase. Several books fell on his head rather large books at that. She turned on the heel and stormed out of there.

She was too busy cursing under her breath to notice Severus walking near her. He quickly stepped out of the way to let her pass before she could hex him to next week. He looked where she was walking from and peered inside. In the sun room was young Malfoy on the floor in a pile of books, looking like he had just been beaten up.

"What the hell happen here?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Draco said as he picked himself up and straightened out his clothes, "Just a spell back firing." he walked past a stunned Severus in his wake.

--------

Author Notes: He he, I liked making this chapter. Especially the kissing part with Dawn and Draco. But that's not the end of those two for sure. Stay tuned for the next chapter for more adventures!

Please review! )


	7. A Night to Remember

I'm sorry that it took so long to update this. I have not given up on this fic, believe me, I have many ideas for this story. Please note, this is unbet. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was nearing the end of October, October 31st to be exact. Halloween. The one holiday that witches and wizards treated like Christmas, maybe even bigger then that. It said Halloween was the most magical night out the whole year! Everyone was excited, including little Emily. After Dawn had told her of the muggle traditions back in America for little children, she was excited more to hear that the children could get sweets for free and get to dress up. When Severus had heard of this, he quickly said it was 'nonsense' and 'childish'. After seeing the sad look on his daughter's face, he said with a heavy sigh that they would try this "trick or treating" next year. But, this year they were invited to the Malfoy Manor for their annual costume ball and spend the a few days there. Dawn shuddered inside at the mere thought of staying at the place where Malfoy had lived and be stuck with him without any way of escape.  
But, after their little "kiss", he had been avoiding her besides asking for help in the lessons plan. Dawn smirked when he was sore the next day, he had taken quiet the beating from her. Now she only hoped that he wouldn't try anything funny while during their stay. Or else he would be very bruised for the next few weeks.  
Dawn was packing her suitcase for the trip ahead. She packed what was needed for a few days and the costume she had gotten after she heard about the costume ball from Marcy. Even it was with the Malfoys, it was still a costume ball. It was require all of the guests attending to wear masks. It was a Masquerade ball! Dawn had always wanted to go to one after Alisa got her to read the "Phantom of the Opera" series. As she was packing she was humming the song from the play.

"What on earth are you humming?"asked a smooth voice from the doorway.

Dawn turn around and was surprised to see Severus standing there.

"It's a muggle song sir, called 'Masquerade'. It's from a play."Dawn replied

"Well, just pack your bag quickly, the carriage will be here soon. I don't want to leave you behind."he said, he turn on a heel and walked out of her sight.

Dawn sighed and finished packing and shrinking it in size for her pocket. She grabbed her black robe and began to walk swiftly towards the front entrance.  
-----

It's been at least five hours since they took off from the Snape Manor. Dawn and Emily had played some cards for a few hours, Dawn was teaching her both muggle card games and some she thought up when she was about Emily's age. Severus just sat in the seat, either watching them play or reading a book. Emily had asked her father to join in but he turned it down and continue reading. Dawn image what would Severus look like as he was playing strip poker with her and her friends, knowing he would lose against Stacy, the Poker Queen. She laughed slightly at the sight of Severus in only his underwear. Sitting on a chair, his dark hair brushing against his shoulders, a body that wasn't flabby but well build. His pale skin looking like alabaster, beautiful looking with his black hair. She shook her head. Where in the world did that came from? She sighed and thought it was from the lack of sleep.  
Emily had tired herself out and was now sleeping with her head in her father's lap as he petted her hair softly. The carriage ride was now silent, Severus was reading his book and Dawn was looking out of the carriage window at the landscape.

"How long 'till we get there?"she asked suddenly as she played with the deck of cards in her hand.  
He looked up from the book and stared at her for a few moments before replying.

"In an hour, at the latest, just in enough time to get ready for the early dinner."he said  
"Din...dinner?"Dawn stuttered

"Yes, just something for Lucius, Mister Malfoy, to have for his personal guest before the ball. It's so we will not get hungry later on."explained Severus  
Inside Dawn was screaming her head off. She couldn't even stand being in the same room with Draco, but his father? She hoped to the gods that he was at least better then his son. But, as they say, like father like son. She let her emotions settle before replying.

"That sounds nice of them."she said, trying to sound pleased

He cocked an eyebrow at her, seeming sort of surprised at her comment but made no move to reply. Dawn was already setting up for a game of 'Solitaire' for herself. Noticing there were no conversation between them anymore, Severus continue to read silently to himself.  
It was half an hour later when Dawn saw gates up ahead with 'M' with a snake wrapped around it, she knew they were there. She gently woke up Emily from her slumber. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes from sleep.

"Are we there yet?"she asked, sleepily.  
Dawn turn to Severus who gave a small nod and she turn back to Emily.

"We are, Emily, so get ready, okay?"

Emily nodded and jumped from the seat and stretched out her muscles before jumping back on the seat once again. Dawn quickly put away the cards and placed them back into her pocket. In a few minutes of waiting the carriage pulled into a slow pace and finally stopped. Two coachman open the door and helped both Emily and Dawn out and Severus came out last. Dawn smiled at the coachman and turn her head to the building in front of them. She thought Snape Manor was huge, but this took the cake. It wasn't much taller but looked bigger and more elegant, it was more of a castle then a manor. Roses under every window, balconies near the top, fine stone towers, and many windows. Her thoughts were disrupted when she saw Severus walking ahead of her with Emily trailing behind, she quickly jogged up to them towards the front doors. There a small, little house elf wearing what looked to be a dirty towel with a rope for a belt open the door and bowed it's head. It moved aside and let them in, knowing who they were.

"Shall Bibby fetch Master Malfoy for you?"it squeaked  
"No need, Bibby."said a new voice from top of the grand stairs.

Dawn watched a man, no older then Severus, with long blond hair, gray eyes, and dressed in fine clothing. This just had to be Draco's father, they looked the same, expect for the high cheek bones the older Malfyo had. He walked down the steps and stood in front of Severus.  
"It's been awhile, Severus,"he said  
"Likewise."he said simply, nodding his head.  
"Hello, Uncle Lucius,"said Emily sweetly, holding her father's hand.  
Lucius smiled at her and bend down one knee, eye to eye.  
"Hello to you too, young Emily. Has your father been treating you well?"Lucius joked almost smirking, she nodded.  
"Very good,"he stood up and turn to Dawn, looking at her with intense eyes.  
"Ah, you must be Dawn Phoenix, am I correct?"he asked  
"Yes, sir,"  
"My son has told me so much about you. It is a pleasure to have you in my home, Miss Phoenix,"he kissed her hand.

Yep, defiantly his father alright.  
"Now,"Lucius clapped his hands and turn to Bibby,"Please take our guests to their rooms."  
"Yes, Master."Bibby said  
"I will see you are dinner then."Lucius bid farewell before walking out of the room.

Bibby motion with his hand to follow them. Bibby led them to one of the floors, Dawn lost count, he put Emily and Severus in different rooms and Dawn was left alone with the elf.  
"Follow Bibby, Miss, Master Malfoy wanted to you have the former mistress' room."

Dawn swallowed and continue to follow the house elf along the hallway. He stopped in front of a door at the end and open it and let her in. A bed with green and silver sheets was the first thing she notice. See through curtains hung around the bed frame, there were craving of snakes in the bed post. Dawn looked around the room, noticing a walk in closet, a small bar at the corner, a balcony just outside the window, and door that led to the bathroom no doubt.  
"Dinner will be served in an hour, Miss,"Bibby said  
"But I don't have anything to wear."Dawn said, she didn't pack anything fancy in her suitcase.  
"There are dresses in the dresser, they belong to the former mistress, they should fit your size. Good day."Bibby said as disappear in a 'pop'.  
Dawn sighed and sat herself on the bed.  
-----

After taking a quick bath in the bathroom, Dawn was searching in the closet, trying to find a dress that wasn't so dressed up in some words. There were many dresses in there, in many colors and shapes. All in fine fabric material that could put Marcy's creations to shame. She spotted a dress made of dark blue velvet material with silver designs and lining to it. Noting that it was the last one in the closet, she might as well wear it. Dawn slipped it on and felt silk push against her body, giving a warm feeling. She slipped into a pair of blue shoes and looked for any jewelry that could match. She rummage through the vanity table, it took several minutes but she pulled out a necklace with a dark blue tear shape jewel with a gold chain and matching earrings. After Dawn put them on, she began to work on her hair. She stopped what she was doing when she heard a knock. She put down the brush, quickly putting her hair in a bun. She walked towards the door and open it. She saw Bibby outside.

"Bibby is to escort Miss Phoenix to the dining hall."Bibby said

Dawn only nodded and let Bibby led the way. As they walked, Dawn looked at the moving portraits of past ancestors looking down in her, in either digest or interest. She hung her head low and kept her sight on Bibby, avoiding getting lost in the labyrinth of hallways. Finally they reached two tall double doors, Bibby waved his hand and the doors swung open for them. He let Dawn in first before following after her. There in front of her was not so long table she had hoped, fine china and silver ware, candle operas along the middle, and fine wooden chairs. Already seated was Severus, Emily...and Draco. She gulped slightly as she saw him almost smiling at her, more like a smirk. Bibby lead her to the seat near the head of the table, straight across from Draco and right to Emily. Inside, Dawn was praying that nothing bad would come from this. Bibby pulled the seat for Dawn and waited for her to be seat before pushing it in again and waiting by the door for further instructions. Lucius enter the room a moment later and sat down at the head of the table.

"That will be all, Bibby,"he said to the elf,"Now, go tell the other elves we are ready for dinner."he finished. Bibby nodded and disappeared.  
Food instantly appeared on the plates in front of them, red wine for the adults and pumpkin juice for Emily. Everyone began to eat silently until near the half of the meal was finished, Lucius began to speak.  
"Miss Phoenix, may I ask where you were before you were employed by Severus here?"he asked  
"England, well, Diagon Alley to be more clearer."she answered  
"And how long were you living there? You sound a bit American."  
"A few years, maybe six, tops. I lived in America for most part of my life."Dawn replied  
"Draco tells me you grew up in a orphanage before going to Magic School, am I correct?"he asked  
"Yes, sir."  
"Did you know anything about your father or mother before you went there? Even a clue to their heritage?"he asked  
"No, went there only when I was a year old. I didn't bother checking out who they were and where they are, I was happy with who I was."Dawn said, trying to figure out what he was getting to.  
"I see,"Lucius paused before continuing,"So you don't know if your pureblood or muggle-born?"  
"Mister Malfoy,"Dawn said, trying to keep her cool,"I don't think is any of your business. Whether I'm muggle born or pureblood or even half troll, it's not your business!"she stood from her seat,"I think I should get ready for the ball. Good day."she said before storming out.  
"Little feisty one she is."Lucius drawled before taking a sip of his wine.  
-----

Dawn finished applying the blush on her cheeks, giving it a extra shine. She put on the small, half white mask on her face and saw her blue eyes shining through. She charmed her hair to be extra lighter to match her costume. She stood up and smoothed out the creases in her gown. She smiled as she looked at her full reflection. White, sleeveless gown, small white wings in the back, glitter going up and down her bare arms and on her chest. She was dressed as an angel. Or at least what looked to be one. Her hair was let down, some curls in them, and her once normal blonde hair now a few shades lighter. Her stomach was doing flip flops at the mere thought of dancing among strange people. Probably rich, pureblood, aristocrats just like Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Even they were rude and stuck up kind of people, it wouldn't be nice to treat the people providing shelter for her rudely. But, still, after what Lucius asked her during dinner was both strange and kind of rude. Lucius had no place to know if she was pureblood or muggle born, she was happy the way she was! She sighed. She better stop thinking about the Malfoys before she was thrown outside for hexing both men until they begged for mercy. Dawn check if everything was in place before heading to the ballroom. She wasn't going to allow a group of gits ruin her fun.

Two men in red uniforms were at the door that lead to the ball room, they open the door for her, she nodded her thanks and enter the grand ball room. Inside was filled with people dressed in costume, from fairies to princesses, the whole room was dressed up. Everyone was chatting to each other, either talking about Quittech or what happen in the news paper. The room went silent when Lucius stood on a platform before the musicians. He was dressed in a deep purple tailor coat with gold buttons and black pants, a little black mask laid on his face. He tapped his wine glass to get attention.  
"Welcome all to my humble home!"he began,"It's a great pleasure for all of you to come, we have a great things coming up. And please, try not to drink too much, rather nothing happen like last year,"everyone laughed and nodded,"Now, let the dance begin!"he said  
Once he stood from the platform, the musicians at the bottom began to play dancing music. Everyone either took a partner or continue talking in a group. Dawn felt as an outcast, she had no intention to talk to the guest, not knowing what in the world they were talking about! And she was too shy to ask someone to dance. She stood there nervously as she looked around the room. She was startled when a young man with brown hair stood in front of her.  
"Would you like to dance?"he asked  
She nodded and took his outstretched hand and lead onto the dance floor, a pair of eyes following her every move.  
-----

Dawn was beginning to enjoy this ball much more as she predicted, after a few dances with the guests, more and more gentlemen asked her to dance. She clapped with everyone as the song was finished and some people moved off to the side to get refreshments. She felt someone tap her shoulder and faced with a man with long white hair and a red and yellow costume with a yellow mask. He smirked, showing off pearly, white teeth.  
"May I have this next dance, Miss Phoenix?"he asked, she instantly recognized that voice.  
Draco Malfoy.  
Seeing she had no choice, the next song was about to begin, she nodded 'yes' and he smirked ever more and grabbed hold of her. He pressed his body very closed to his and took one of his and held it on her as the other kept to her waist. When the music started again, they began to dance in a waltz.  
"You know you have to let go of my sometime, I do need to breath."she said  
"Oh? And why would I want that? It's so comfortable with you in my arms, just like a perfect fit."Draco said  
"Your very lucky this is a public place or else your little face would be purple by morning."she warned  
"You have fiery temper don't you?"he spun her around and brought her back to him,"But I'm willingly to tame your fire."he whispered in her ear.  
--------

Severus watched from the small refreshment stand, a cup of orange punch in his hands, as he watched the 'couple' of the hour. He watched as the angel danced with the son of the devil. He had watched the angel danced with nearly every gentleman here, from young to old, tall to short. Her feet almost seemed to glide against the polish floors, a bright smile on her face. But, it seem her smile faded when the young Malfoy asked her to dance, like everything was going to hell. He sighed and took a deep sip of punch. He turned his head when he heard his name being called.

"Severus, you shouldn't be on the side lines when a elegant dance is being held,"said the man next to him.  
"I prefer to stay in the shadows, Lucius,"he said coldly as he looked at the blonde man.  
"Really keeping up the rumor of you being a vampire, Severus,"he chuckled,"Come, you have to at least dance once."  
"No, thank you, I don't dance. It's bad enough I have to get dressed up for this...silly nonsense."Severus said  
"What? Your just wearing your normal black clothes with a black mask. Not much of imagination do we, Snape?"he smirked  
He rolled his eyes and drowned the rest of the punch.  
"But stick around, soon something magical is going to happen to change both mine and your's lives forever!"Lucius said smiling, he patted Severus arm before leaving off towards the small platform.  
What could his old friend mean by that?  
----

Dawn pushed Draco off of her, glaring at him.  
"What do you mean by 'willingly to tame my fire?' about?"she asked  
He took her hand and kissed slightly on her knuckles, smiling at her.  
"You will see in a moment, love."he said casually before nodding his head towards the platform.  
She turn her head where Malfoy senior stood upon the platform once again, tapping his glass to get the guest's attention.  
"Sorry to interrupt your dancing everyone, but I have great news I would like to share,"he begin, getting everyone attention,"As you know for sometime my lovely wife, Narcissa, was killed during the Finale Battle, it was hard time for me and my son, Draco to coop with the lost of his mother and his bride-to-be,"he sighed and paused,"And as you know, no one lives forever, rather or not how good looking we are,"everyone laughed at his joke,"But, my Draco has recently informed me of a special girl he wishes to marry..."

'No...' was a thought of two people in the room.  
"And that lucky little woman is, Miss Dawn Phoenix!" he said

Everyone turn their heads to Dawn, smiles on their faces as they clapped to the good news. Her was wide open, horror written in her eyes. They looked at her like she was suppose to do anything. She did what she could only do this situation.

She ran.


	8. Weeping Angel

Author's Notes: Ok, still, chapters from now on are unbeta until further notice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling's characters.

* * *

Hushed voices erupted amongst the fellow guests, talking about what had happen for the new bride to be was too shy to say anything. Snape looked shocked at what his old friend had said and his governess fleeing. Yet, as people were spreading gossip around the room, no one made a move to go fetch the young woman. He let go of the crushed cup on the ground and slipped out of door, not noticing a flash of light that went by him.

He looked around, Dawn could've gone anywhere in this castle like manor. So many rooms and so many hallways, she didn't know where anything is, she could have easily get lost in. Severus walked through the manor looking for any signs of young Dawn. He pulled out his wand and whisper to it.

"Cuspis mihi,"he order it

The tip glowed red, walked forward until it got lighter, now a shade of yellow now, he was on the right track. He walked slowly as his wand pointed where Miss Phoenix could be. His wand led him to the back entrance, the glow turning brighter and brighter by each step. He put the wand back into his pocket and opened the large doors and into the night. He walked down the path, looking around for any signs of Dawn. His black eyes landed on a pure white shape near the small fountain down the path. He was fifteen feet from her when he saw her angelic wings thrown to the ground, her back hunched over as she looked at the falling water, her white mask laying in her lap. He was five feet from her now until she notice him. She turn her head, her once blue eyes now red from crying.

"Hello Mr Snape,"she said weakly, putting on a fake smile.

He sat down across from her and took off his back and set it next to him. He turn to her with intense eyes.

"Why on earth would you run from the ball room, Miss Phoenix?"he asked

"I guess I got nervous and just didn't think,"she paused,"Can't you believe that I marrying Draco bloody Malfoy! Maybe that was it, I got too excited as I saw my life flashing before my eyes at the thought of marrying and having child with the young Malfoy!"she said cheerfully even though there was sarcasm written clearly into it.

"Don't be sassy with me, Miss Phoenix,"he said,"Why would Lucius tell those things about you and Draco?"he asked

She sighed,"I don't know. I thought I got it clear to his thick head when I blasted him into a bookcase."

"Why would you do such a thing?"he asked, startled.

"He...he kissed me..."she looked down in embarrassment.

Severus felt a ping of jealously at what she said.

"Forcefully."she added, almost whispering.

"He did what?"he practically yelled

"He tried to force himself on me and I..."she paused, " I rather not talk about it now..."Dawn hugged herself tightly.

Severus sighed, seeing he would not get any more information from this young witch,"Fine. But we definably talk this tomorrow, Dawn."she looked when he said her name for the first time.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb, surprising her at first but got used to the feel of his skin. It felt rough but yet soft and warm. She leaned into his touch but not for long before he standing up from the fountain.

"Come on, do you want to cry until you have drowned us all?"he asked

She giggled slightly and stopped when he was acting serious.

"Come, you look like you need rest."he hold out his hand.

She smiled and took it and he pulled her up and they walked back to the doors. Once they were in, Snape almost instantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him as Draco ran towards them.

"Dawn! I'm so sorry that my father did that, I didn't know it would happen like that. Can I talk to you alone?"he said, trying to act innocent.

"Mister Malfoy, I rather think you should reframed from Dawn at this moment. You may speak to her after I talk to you tomorrow."Severus said, he was glaring at the boy.

"But I-but"he stuttered

"No 'buts', Malfoy. I will see you tomorrow at 12, noon. Good night."he said before pulling Dawn along

She turn her head a bit and saw a stunned Draco behind, she bit back the urge to stick her tongue at him, but that was too childish with Severus at her side.

-------

Their journey up to the rooms were in silence, none of them making a sound or speaking. Dawn did sneak up a few glances at Severus a few times and quickly looked back before he noticed. She was going to kill Draco next time she saw him, Azkaban be damned. She didn't have the energy to do it right now, she felt extremely tired and weak. This had to be the worse night of her life! She wouldn't even dream of something like this to ever happen to her, in her entire life.

They finally stopped at the entrance to her room. Severus let go of his grip on her and turn to her.

"Do you want me to stay with you to make Mister Malfoy does not do anything to you during the night?"he asked

"No, I'm fine. I will make he will not come in without warning me first. If it comes to that, I will simply make sure he won't have children as long as I'm concern."she let a small smile.

She went to open the door and was about to walk in before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Severus,"she whisper before quickly let go of him and went into her room before he could do anything.

Inside, Dawn quickly placed a strong locking charmed on her door and windows, that couldn't be break even by the high level spells. She sighed and pulled her zipper of her down and let it pool on the ground. She got into the first night gown she found, a purple, silk with lace along the hem. She yawned and Scourgify herself free of make up and let her hair down. She slipped into her covers and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

------

Dawn woke up to the feeling of someone dipping into the bed. She instantly went to grab her wand on her bedside table went a hand stopped her before she grabbed it.

"Shh, it's only me."a husky voice whisper, her hand letting go of the wooden stick.

The owner of the hand trailed down her bare arm, sending chills down her spine. Her breath became rigged when the hand stopped on her stomach. She felt light kisses on her shoulder and went towards her neck, her skin was burning. She felt hot breath against her ear.

"It' will be alright, I promise,"it was the voice of a man.

He pushed her down gently on her back and placed himself between her legs. He attacked her lips with such passion she never dreamed of. He bit her bottom lip gently to gain entrance, which she let him. Their tongues attacked each other, trying to beat each other. His hand traveled down her clothed stomach and down her leg and brought it back up and pushed up her gown. She let out a deep moan but was silenced by the kiss. He let go of her and looked at her through the darkness.

"I will be gentle as I can."her lover said

He kissed away from her lips to her neck and downwards. She arched her back a bit when he kissed down her stomach, her chest heaving up and down. She dug her fingers in his hair and called out his name.

"Oh...Severus..!"

----

Dawn instantly bolt up right when the dream ended. She felt like she been running for five miles, non stop. She couldn't believe she would dream of...him like that.

"Is the Miss alright?"asked a squeak voice beside her.

She screamed in fright and almost fell out of bed, she looked at the owner of the voice and saw it was Bibby looking at her with his big, green eyes.

"Sorry to frighten you Miss, Bibby very sorry, it will not happen again."he bowed politely

"I-it's alright."she said weakly, brushing it off.

"Is the Miss alright? Miss looks deathly pale and was panting in Miss's sleep."Bibby stated

"Oh, it was just...a dream."she said quickly, a blush on her cheeks.

"Would the Miss like Bibby to fetch you your breakfast?"he asked

"Uhh..."she thought a moment before answering,"Yes, please. Just something simple, I don't think I can handle a big meal."Dawn finished

He nodded, bowing before disappearing in a 'pop'. Once he was gone, Dawn fell back onto the bed.

-----  
Severus paced back forth in one of the many studies in Malfoy Manor, the younger wizard sitting on the lounge, watching his Godfather pacing. Finally, after what it seem like eternity, Severus finally stopped and turn towards him, anger in his black eyes.

"Why?"he asked

"Why what?"

"Why did you dare humiliate Miss Phoenix in front of almost the half of the wizarding world!"Severus practically yelled, "Your father said you two were getting married and by the horror look on Phoenix's face and what she told me; what Lucius said was a complete, utter lie!"

"I didn't think Father would do something like...that, at least not like last night."Draco said in defense

"You drove her to tears, Draco. And I will not have my governess be turn to tears because of that!"he exclaimed

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose,"Miss Phoenix told me that you tried to force yourself on her, am I correct?"

"I wouldn't call it 'force myself on her', a Malfoy wouldn't do that. And she was the one to brought it onto herself."Draco said

Severus stared at the young Malfoy is disbelief. It seem that there were two sides to the story.

"Excuse me?"he asked, his arms crossed.

"Well, for starters, she was practically putty in my hands when I was giving her one of my famous back rubs. Man, you should have heard her moan in pleasure, it was the most-"he stopped when Severus glared at him,"Ok, anyway. After that day, she kept avoiding me and I knew full well that she liked me. A glare here, a flushed face there. As they said 'Hate can turn to Love'. She was practically begging for someone to touch her that day in the library, looking like a vixen, even if she didn't or did knew that. Even if her mind was against getting close to me, her body language as all I need. So, I kissed her like she never been kissed before. I don't know why but she threw me into a bookshelf. End of story."Draco finished leaned back into the lounge

Severus sighed when his side of the story was finished.

"I have yet to hear the complete story of Miss Phoenix but this doesn't mean your off the hook"he paused,"Your fired."Severus said suddenly

"What! Fired!" Draco rose from the lounge at stared in complete shock at Severus,"B-but why?"

"Because you hurt her. Not physically but emotionally. Embarrassing her in public and kissing her in such a way I do not improve. I warned you in the beginning and you disobey my orders. And I do not tolerate anyone disobeying my orders, Mr Malfoy."Severus almost growled out.

"Fine then. Try looking for a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"yelled Draco

"If you remember, I was your DADA teacher in your sixth year."he corrected him

"Yeah, but I said a good Defense Against the Dark Arts!"he yelled back

If looks could kill, Draco would be six feet under by now.

"Get out, Malfoy! I don't want you to see you near my daughter, or my house, or my governess!"he yelled,"And tell your father we will be leaving in the morning."he said

Draco glared at him and turn and walked out of the study, curses of that baster of a Godfather following him.

-----

Dawn was walking the halls, dressed in casual clothing, after a small breakfast Bibby brought. She needed to get out of her room, try to get some fresh air. She was still shaken up by that crazy dream she had about her boss, Snape. This was too freaky for words. She just needed to get out and away from any signs of him for the rest of the day, even if it kills her. She jumped when she heard a door being thrown open and walked out Draco, cursing here and there. He didn't even notice her when he walked by, too angry to see straight. She looked where the white blond haired man came from and saw the reason of her problems, Snape. He was sitting down behind a desk, rubbing his forehead and one hand had a small glass of brandy in it. He seemed to notice her staring at him that his head shot up, rather too quickly.

"Miss Phoenix, may I speak to you for a moment?"he asked, ordering really.

She nodded and took an easy breath and walked inside the study, and shut the door quietly. She walked over to the desk and summon a chair and sat in front of Severus. He put the glass down, the ice knocking against each other, he looked at Dawn with his black eyes. She felt her stomach drop as she remember those eyes in her dream the night before.

"Miss Phoenix, did you happen to read today's 'Daily Prophet'?"he asked

"No, sir, I just woke up,"answered Dawn

"Well,"he pulled out the thick newspaper from the desk and practically threw it at her."Read what it says..."

Dawn looked at Severus before picking up the newspaper and flipped to the front page, where the front title sent shivers down her spine.

'The Phoenix, the Malfoy, and the Snape; A love triangle?'

'I, Rita Skeeter, was excited when Senior Lucius Malfoy, a former Death Eater, invited me and my companion, Bozo, to his Manor for this year's Halloween Ball. He asked me to report on what was going to happen soon, something unbelievable, but he never told me. I kept my eyes and ears peeled, looking for anything could be in the morning newspaper. Nothing yet anyway. Until Lucius Malfoy climbed unto the platform and silenced everyone before he made his speech, that this reporter was surprised herself.

He stated that his young son, Draco Malfoy, was going to be engaged to a young Dawn Phoenix. I have no idea who was Dawn Phoenix was until I found out she was the governess for Severus Snape, a former death-eater and Potion's Master for Hogwarts. She was employ a few months ago, to teach Mister Snape's daughter, Emily Snape. As I looked on at the figure that had to be Dawn Phoenix, dressed in an angel costume, silent a few moments after Lucius made his speech. She looked shocked and this reporter saw a gleam of heartbreak in her eyes. A second later, the bride-to-be dashed from the ball room and left everyone in shock.

Now this, my readers, is where it get's interesting. I spotted Severus Snape chasing out after Miss Phoenix, a love struck look on his face. Could this mean that the young, beautiful woman be more of a governess to Mr. Snape? A lover? This reporter thinks so. A few minutes later, just as everyone was leaving, I saw the young couple re-enter the Manor, Severus' arm draped around her shoulders in a protective way, Miss Phoenix's face flushed. Could this mean that this mysterious Dawn Phoenix has been playing around with two of most famous war heroes at the same time? Lucius Malfoy refused to comment on this after I tried to talk to him, threaten to send me out the Manor on my bottom. But, to my readers, I will do what ever I can to get to the bottom of this scandal. Until then, I bid you a farewell.

-Rita Skeeter, Head Reporter of the Daily Prophet

Dawn looked down the article, her mouth hang open, and saw a few pictures of last night. One was of the guest dancing, one of Dawn dancing with Draco, a smile planted on her face(clearly put on there by the photographer), and one of Severus running out of the front door after Dawn. She let go of the paper and let if slide down her lap and unto the floor.

"This has to be the worst day of my life. I can never show my face outside ever again..."she said to no one as she buried her head in her hands

"It can't be half bad...it's just gossip,"said Severus

"Gossip sometimes can turn to the truth..."Dawn whisper under her breath

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing..."she said, dropping the subject.

"Sir, why was Mal-I mean Draco stalking out like he found out like everything is going to hell?"asked Dawn after a few, silent moments, beginning a new topic.

"He just explaining to me what happen to you two a few weeks ago,"Severus chugged down half of his drink.

"Oh..."she held her head down as she blushed.

"He explained to me how you 'practically' begging for him to...touch him. How, your body reacted what your mind didn't. In other words, he called you a...slut. But, as far as I concern, your not. You don't dress like one and act like one, at least in front of me."he added, dryly.

Dawn brought up her head and stared at Severus. Did he just gave her a compliant or a insult? She couldn't tell by the tone he said it in.

"I don't need to be a genius to know when he is lying or not. I was his teacher for the post part of his life,"Severus continue as he pour himself another drink.

"I did the only thing I could,"there he took a big, long sip on brandy,"I fired him."he finished

Dawn looked flabbergasted at that. He, Severus Snape, fired someone just because of her.

"But-but, sir! He is Emily's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! How are you possibly getting a teacher for her in this late in this year?"she asked

"I was a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher myself, you know. I can teach her...until I can find someone else after the Christmas break."he stated

"But, you don't have to fire Malfoy just because of me!"she said, nearly jumping out of the chair.

He glared at her,"I didn't fire him just because of you, you twit,"he barked "I fired him because he disobey my orders and Emily had told me he was not a great as a teacher as I first thought."

Dawn slumped back into the chair and rubbed her forehead as she process what had happening and was going to happen. She looked back at Severus, after a few minutes of thought process.

"Fine, I understand,"she agreed,"Can we just go back home, now?"

"Finally, something we agree upon."he drank the last of brandy.

----------

A/N: has arms in mid-cheer What just happen? Was Severus being nice to Dawn? Hey, I'm the writer and I'm confused on this. But, boy, Dawn's dream was...wow! She has a crush on our Potion's Professor, huh? At least getting to that point. And Draco...shakes head Draco...oh...Draco...You been a naughty boy...go to my room. LOL. Two people who must be destroy, Rita Skeeter and her stupid and lame photographer. Feh. But we shall never hear the end of Mister Draco, at least after what I have to do with him! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Cuspis mihi-means Point Me un Latin

Please review! Authors live off of them, yep, they do.

And just because I'm nice, I'm going to tell you a hint of what's going to happen next! Woah! Next time, Severus and Dawn get closer and a little bit nicer to each other. Not telling you how, that's between me, my computer, and my invisible friend named Captain Hootington!


	9. Filler

November rolled in, the weather turning colder and colder by the day. There were signs of snow coming soon, just in time for Christmas in a few short weeks. After their trip to Malfoy Manor, Severus went onto to teach Emily Potions and now Defense Against the Dark Arts. It seem without the presence of the young Malfoy, the servants breathed easier and didn't have to be frighten by Dawn's glares and curses because of him. Fridays became a joy now for Dawn, just having to work on Math with Emily, which was getting a lot easier. Emily was an excellent student, always finishing on time and paying attention. It seem the school year would end earlier then before.

It was a lazy Monday afternoon, Dawn was busy teaching Emily English when she heard Emily coughing loudly. She turn from the blackboard and hurry over to Emily and bend down to eye level where the young witch was having a coughing fit. She pulled out her wand and summon a glass of water and handed it to the young witch.

"Drink this,"she order, which Emily followed.

Dawn placed her hand on her cheeks and felt it was streaming hot, the same with her forehead. She got worried and took the glass and took hold of Emily's hand and brought her up and walked her out of the small classroom.

"C'mon, we need to get you to bed."she said, softly

-----

Dawn closed the door to Emily's room and sighed deeply, Emily seemed to get worst by every passing second. She just put her ward in bed and had to find some cold medicine and fast. She nearly ran towards where she thought where Severus slept. She finally reached the last door of the hall and saw the door ajar and pushed it slightly open and walked in. There was a several book cases off to the side, almost reaching the ceiling, a big dresser, and a king size bed with dark green and black sheets. Yep, this was definably Severus' room. It seemed no one was here. She scan the room and her eyes landed on a door and quietly strolled over to it and heard the sounds of a shower. It must be his bathroom. She was about to knock when the door was suddenly open and stood Severus himself...naked. Dawn quickly covered her head and turn herself around with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Snape! I didn't know it was you!"she said, nothing bothering to turn around.

"Why are you in my room, Miss Phoenix?"he asked, putting on a green robe.

"I need some Pepper-Up Potion,"Dawn said

"Why?"

"It's Emily, I think she is sick. She began to cough violently in class and I already put her to bed, sir."she answered

"Alright, let me get dress and I will be right there."Severus said, his voice draped in concern.

Dawn nodded and walked towards the exit. She forgot she had her hand over her eyes and stumbled and hit the dresser but kept walking. Severus sighed and rolled his eyes at her walking form and re-enter the bathroom.

------

Dawn watched from the edge of the bed as Severus checked over Emily, her face flushed and coughing here and there. She was so concern about her student's health she didn't know the door to the room open and walked in Mrs. Rosefiled until she heard Severus voice. She looked up from Emily and up at Severus.

"Mrs. Rosefield, what can we do for you?"he asked

"It's the cooks, sir, they are coughing and sneezing madly and can't even fix lunch."she said

Severus and Dawn exchange glances before he turn back to the other witch.

"Martha, please watch over Emily until we return."he order

She nodded and took his place at the bed. Severus grabbed on Dawn's arm and dragged her outside the room.

"Where are we going?"she asked

"My lab, we need to start making potions."he said.

-----

Dawn stood in front of a large and wide table, patiently waiting for Severus to return from his store room with ingredients. They had to make potions for all of the cooks, which were a lot, about ten or so. She jumped when Severus return with an arm full of vials and six cauldrons floating behind him. He set the vials down in front of her and waved his wand and the cauldrons set in front of them. Dawn picked up one of the vials and saw what looked to be animal eye balls.

"Sir, these ingredients don't look like they belong in a Pepper-Up potion,"she said

"It's not for just Pepper-Up potion, Miss Dawn Phoenix. We need to make a Dreamless Potion, everyone would need to get their rest before the Pepper-Up Potion could take in effect. Now get busy,"he order and began to chop up some herbs.

Dawn sighed and began to do the same.

An hour later and three fourths of potions ready, Dawn was watching the timer, waiting for time to add another ingredient in the Pepper-Up potion. Her hair sticking to her forehead because of the fumes from the potions. She looked down the table at Severus who was busy stirring the Dreamless potion, carefully not ruin it. Which was unlikely being the famous Potion Master he was known for. He had already removed his top coat because of the heavy fumes and was now dressed in a white button down shirt, his sleeves rolled up, and a plain pair of black slacks. He just need to wash his hair fully and cut it a bit at the ends, he would look very handsome. Dawn was startled from her thoughts when the timer went off. She quickly begin to cup the green herbs and gently pour them in and stirred the potion counter-clockwise four times when the potion turn into a crimson red.

"I'm done, Mr. Snape."she announced, smiling in triumph

"It seem like your not a complete useless after all. Just pour it into the vials and we can get going."he said, still stirring the last ingredient for his potion.

She sighed and did as she told. By the time she was done filling the three cauldrons full, it had enough to help all of the cooks and then some. Severus filled his last vial and drop them into a bag to carry, two bags of each potion. They were about to leave the dank and humid potion lab when Mrs. Rosefield walked in, her nose red as Rudolph. She had a white handkerchief in her hand.

"Master Snape, Miss Phoenix,"she sneezed "I think we may need more,"she sneezed again,"potions."

"Mrs. Rosefield, we just have enough for half of the staff members!"said Severus

"I have already sent the ones who have family near by for rest. The rest are in their beds, down with the flu. They really need your help."

"I think-"Severus was cut off by Dawn.

"Mrs. Rosefield, please take the potions down to them. If me and Severus go down there together, we may whine up sick ourselves,"Dawn handed the two bags of potions to the witch,"And please get some rest."

Mrs. Rosefields smiled,"Thank you Miss Phoenix and Master Snape."she bowed slightly and left the lab, sneezing following her.

Dawn sighed and leaned against the table, exhausted and hungry. But, she was glad that was able to make potions for the staff members.

"Now that is settle, what shall we do now?"Severus asked

"How about we get something to eat."Dawn suggested.

------

They enter the huge kitchen, no signs of life anywhere, all of the cooks sick and in bed. Dawn looked around, trying to find where the food could be. Severus seeing this, pointed her to a door leading off to the side.

"There is where you would find the food, Miss Phoenix. The refrigerator is by the corner."he said

"Thanks,"she mutter

"What shall we make?"she asked

Severus thought for a minute before answering,"How about some...salad, pasta, chicken, and some pumpkin juice."

"Sure! I can make that. You take the salad and the pasta, I will work with the chicken and pumpkin juice."Dawn said happily, already putting on a apron.

An hour later, the meals prepare, at least on Severus' part. Dawn was still busy working on the chicken, flipping the chicken on the stove to get all the parts was cooked when he hand accidentally hit the extremely hot stove. She screamed in pain and accidentally flipped the pan of the chicken too hard, she watched as the piece of chicken flipped in the air and falling down on her head. Severus who was at the other end of the kitchen, making salad, grinning at Dawn. She turned and glared at Severus and threw the chicken square in the head, it was her turn to laugh, getting a glare from the dark wizard to match her own.

After the little chicken incident, Severus and Dawn sat across each other at the table in the kitchen. A bowl of salad, pasta with tomato sauce with, and a plate of cheese and finally a glass of cold pumpkin juice for each other, the chicken longed forgotten.

"Have you ever cooked in your entire life, Miss Phoenix?"he asked

"Yeah...once...it ended badly. I can manage barely, like making pasta and...toast. It's my friend Alisa's job to cook. Not mine."Dawn said in her defense

"How can I let you teach my child if you can't even cook simple meal?"asked Severus

"It does not matter if I can cook to teach your child."she said back

"I'm surprise you made the Pumpkin Juice right."he bit back

"Oh, why you little-"Dawn began to say before she was silenced by a sneezed

She groaned and held her hand to her forehead as she felt her nose becoming stuffed up. She suddenly felt sick to the stomach.

"I don't feel so good..."she said softly

She fell from her chair and onto the floor.

------

She tried to keep her balance as Severus helped her walk towards the living room. He set her on the couch and summon a blanket and put it around her form.

"Thanks,"she sniffled

"Miss Phoenix, do you think you can make it to your room?"she shook her head 'no'.

"Do you have any more potions?"she asked as she wiped her nose

"Sadly no, and I don't have enough ingredients for any more. It seems you have to sleep it out for today until I can get more."Severus said

"God, I hate my life."she groaned and fell back into the sofa.

"I will be here, to make sure you don't die,"he said, he began to read a book near by.

"Thanks,"she said sarcastically and snuggled into the couch.

After tossing around a bit, not finding a good place to sleep, Dawn sighed and just laid on her back and let her body relax. She was about to fall asleep when she heard Severus coughing from the other side of the room. She looked up and saw Severus form hunched over as he coughed loudly, his book forgotten.

"Great, you given the damn cold!"he cursed between coughs

"It wasn't my fault to play baby sitter, smart guy. You have no one but yourself to blame."stated Dawn.

Dawn reached into her pocket and brought up a vial and threw it at Severus, who caught it.

"It's Dreamless Potion, it was the only left overs from earlier. It's only for one and you need it more then I do."she said

"Thanks,"Severus said and chunged down the potion.

"Now shut up and go to sleep."she said softly before falling asleep instantly. Severus followed suit.

The next day, every staff member was well and full of engery. They wanted to show their thanks to their saviors but found out Severus and Dawn were sick themselves and slept the whole day, waking up to take more medicine and blowing their noses. They both learned that sharing sucks...at least for colds anyway.

----

Author's Note: I think this is the shortest chapter yet. It was quick to do, about 2 days at the latest. It's sorta like a filler, just something to read how Severus and Dawn are getting along. If you can call it that. I'm sorry for Severus for acting OOCish! I didn't mean it, it jsut happen! Must come back to snarky Severus! Well, as always, please review! Authors live off of it.


	10. Whispers

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, I only own Dawn, Emily, and a few other characters.

-------

Diagon Alley was a busy place, being it was nearing the Christmas holidays. It was jammed pack and hard to move around for the two Snapes and one Phoenix. Emily was holding onto her father's hand as they tried not to get run over by the crazed shoppers. Even if it was hard to see through the crowds of witches and wizards, still people pointed out their group, and whispering to their neighbors about them. Ever since that news article published by Rita Skeeter, every time Dawn or Severus went out, people would whisper behind their backs, probably spreading gossip about them. If it wasn't for self control Dawn would turn them to insects, the same with Severus.

They were in Diagon Alley for holiday shopping and getting more school supplies for Emily. It was a bad time to go there, it was nearly one week from the twenty-fifth, and everyone was trying to get gifts before it was too late. Severus stopped in front of a potion shop and turn to the two witches.

"I need to get supplies here for my private storage and other items. You two head off and go off shopping."he said

"Ok, we should get together at..."Dawn looked at her wrist watch,"5 O' clock at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor."she suggested, Severus nodded and went into the store behind him.

Emily waved 'good-bye' at her father before taking Dawn's hand and let her lead. Dawn suggested they should stop by Flourish and Blotts first, Emily agreed. As they walked towards the bookstore down the block, Dawn was tugged back by Emily and stepped back to see what she was looking at. Surprising enough, she saw Emily looking hypnotized in front of Magical Menagerie, staring at a display of kittens of many sizes playing around as their mother watched from the corner. Emily looked from the window to Dawn, her dark blue eyes shining brightly.

"Dawn, can I get a kitty?"she asked

Dawn smiled,"If you will be a good little girl, maybe Santa will bring one of your own."Emily beamed and almost jumped in joy.

"C'mon, let's go,"she said, pulling the young child along.

When they enter the crowded bookstore, nearly half of the store went quiet, besides the ones who were reading, soon the whole store was filled with noise. Again, with more gossiping. Before they could take another step forward, an old man with hair sticking out, Dawn recognized him as Mr. Quill.

"Miss Phoenix, a pleasure seeing you again!"he nearly yelled out, shaking her hand, "I though you were missing, missy. Where have you been, my dear girl?"

Dawn chuckled at the old man,"Busy being a governess."

"So, you finally found a job, eh? Well good for you."he smiled before looking down at Emily who was hiding behind Dawn's leg,"Who is this little miss?"

"She is Emily Snape, my student,"she answer for her,"It's ok Emily, Mr. Quill is an old friend of mine, he won't hurt you."

"Who are you calling old?"

Emily came from behind Dawn and was face to face with Mr. Quill, who had bend down on one knee.

"Tell me, Miss Snape, how old would you be?"Mr. Quill asked

"Five and a half, turning six in July."she said

"Wow, your a smart girl for a five year old. You must have a pretty smart teacher."he grinned

at Dawn.

"Well,"he stood back up,"I better get back to work now! It's very busy during this time of the year. Please write to me Miss Phoenix soon."he said

"Alright."Mr, Quill waved 'good-bye' and went to help the other costumers.

Dawn lead Emily through the crowd, she got hit in the arm a few times by the not-so-friendly customers. Dawn sighed in relief when they reached the Potions section.

"Emily, I'm going to go looking in this section and you can go to the children's section. And please don't go off too far, or else your father will have me head on a silver platter."she said

"Alright, Dawn."she smiled and went off to the most colorful part of the store were the other children were while their parents shop.

Dawn looked through the section of books before her. She was looking for a Potion book to give to Severus as a gift. Even if he was a jerk at times, it was still an holiday season of gift giving. She picked up a random book and flipped through the pages. Her ears perked up when she heard her name being called nearby, she looked for the source and found three women in the next isle over. She put the book up high, pretending to read and had her face hidden.

"Have you heard this Doe Flex girl?"asked one of the woman, getting her name completely wrong.

"Dawn Phoenix, Misty. Yes, I have heard about her, what about her?"asked the second one.

"Well, I heard she had made two ex-followers of You-Know-Who fall in love with her using a high level love potion. Or so I have heard."said the one called Misty

"Really? I heard she is from America, no wonder she is so much like a...what's the word I'm looking for?"asked the second one

"Like a slut?"

"Yep, that's the one!"

"I heard she is part succubus and veela!"whispered the third one

"That's insane, Claire! I have seen her face in the newspaper and she does not look she has a drop of blood of both of those creatures in her."said the one who was still not named yet.

"You know that Severus Snape has a daughter, right? I wonder if this Phoenix character will make his daughter into a spitting image of herself. All whorish and-"Dawn growled and

slammed the book shut after she had enough of this crazy talk.

She stormed out of the isle, her fists clutched at her sides, as she made her way to the children's section. She spotted Emily in the reading circle, nearly hurting her as she grabbed her and walked away. She stopped by the isle where the three women from before stood.

"Just a word of advice, ladies, not all Americans are sluts as you claim, just ones that have no brains, just like all of you."she cursed at the shocked women before storming out of the store in a huff.

Dawn dragged Emily off into the streets, still ready to punch someone's lights out. She slowed down and loosen her grip on the frighten Emily.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Emily, I got carried away. It will not happen next time."she promised

"It's alright, just don't let daddy see you like that or as you said 'have your head on a silver platter'."Emily giggled

"Ok, how about I make it up to you? We can go into..Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and you can get only one item from there."Dawn smiled, Emily nodded happily and they made their way to the joke shop.

As they enter the famous joke shop, Dawn was happy not a lot of people were inside, maybe just a few, mostly browsing. Emily ran off to the other side of the store, looking for the perfect item she could get. Dawn sighed, shaking her head, she too set off to look at the many and wonderful items. She scan the shelves for a gift to give to Marcy for Christmas. Something caught her eye, she lifted it from the shelf and looked at the tag.

'The Morning After. After a long night of partying and drinking up, this little item will cure all of your headaches, sickness, and maybe what you have forgotten.'

Dawn smirked, knowing this was the perfect gift for Marcy.

"Well, well, guess who decided to join the living..."said a voice behind her.

She turn around to face a red headed man she only meet at least twice in her whole life, besides this one. He wore the store's logo on his work apron.

"Oh, hello Fred, or is it George?"she asked, trying to remember which twin it was.

"Hit it right on the head the first time, Phoenix,"he said

"I haven't seen you since..."

"Since that party Marcy's employer had two years ago. I remember you and your brother, George, slip in some lust potion on the punch bowl. Luckily only married couple drank some before someone saw the effects from the potion."Dawn said

"Hey, it was an innocent mistake."Fred shrugged off simply

"The couple was about to do the horizontal tango on the floor before Lavender stop them."she pointed out, her arms crossed.

"Where is your brother anyway? I thought you two never split up."Dawn said a few moments later.

"Taking care of the misses, while leaving me alone to run the shop, what a selfish baster,"Fred said, pretending to look hurt.

"Now, that we got that out of the way, what has Miss Dawn Phoenix been up to?"asked the Weasley

Dawn was taken back, surprised,"I thought everyone knew from that Rita Skeeter's article a few months ago."

"Nah, me and the brother don't read whatever she writes. Mostly lies, really. And the wife rarely reads the crap anyway. So, are you wanted for murder, or a spy in the Ministry, or selling drugs to kiddies?"he asked

"Do you think I can sell drugs to kids and be a murderer? Never mind, don't answer that. Well, to put you up to speed...I got a job as a governess, been harassed by one of the staff members my employer hired, and been in the middle of a quote on quote 'love triangle.' Happy now?"asked Dawn

"Really, now? Sounds like a muggle soap opera. So, who is this mysterious employer?"asked Fred

Dawn sighed before answering,"Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape! No way!"yelled the red head

"Be quiet before you burst an ear drum. Yes, my employer is the legendary Severus Snape."she said

"I didn't know that man could create a hell spawn."he said, earning him a deadly glare from the blonde.

"Watch it, Weasley. I have already been through enough today and I will not hesitate to turn you into a beetle."she growled out.

"Alright, alright. Want me to ring that up for you?"asked Fred, pointing to the item in her hands.

"Please."she handed him the gift.  
------  
A few hours later, filled with shopping and browsing through every store, Dawn and Emily sat outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor, munching on a sundae, sharing between the two. Many different colorful bags laid at Dawn's feet, filled with gifts and personal items. A shadow loomed over them, making them both forget about the ice cream. There stood Severus, holding a bag, probably filled with potion supplies.

"Hello, Mr. Snape."Dawn greeted him.

He nodded and glanced at the bags on the ground,"I see you both had shopping filled day. Did anything exciting happen?"he asked, dryly

Dawn glanced at Emily before returning back to Severus, a small smiled planted on her face," Nope, just a boring day of shopping."

-----

Author's notes: Well, I got some explaining to do to one of my readers, cardigrl. I don't Snape is wildly OOC, that chapter was just a filler until I could get this chapter up. As I explain in my past chapters, i ahve no beta, because she is gone and I afraid she might have forgotten about my story. But, unless someone wants to take her place I can understand. I wish all of you have a Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
